Wild
by Riasha
Summary: Rin's passion is in horses and bettering them. She is set a task to train an unruly, dangerous horse with the hopes of winning him. When she meets Inuyasha, she finds that there are other things in life then just horses.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi invented all of the Inuyasha characters and so far in this fic I have invented only one, Keno, the horse. The only ones I own are the ones I invented myself. AU, OOC, Rated for some lime and later on there will be Lemons.

Summary: This is the story for the horse lover. You may not understand many terms in this fic if you do not know horses. It has a few unusual pairings in it, and a few usual ones. This is about a time that is nonexistent for us; in a land that is not on Earth, a parallel world to ours, much alike, but a little different. Rin is a girl who lived by doing odd jobs for the people around the village after her mother died. She was taught at an early age by her mother how to treat animals, particularly horses. She has a strong gift for helping and teaching them. She sees Keno, badly mistreated, at Lord Naraku's castle.

CHARACTER PROFILE: The characters are a little different in this story, and I thought I ought to give a quick explanation on each.

RIN- She is a gifted horse trainer, and a sweet, passionate, beautiful girl who holds her beliefs in a very steadfast way. She meets Inuyasha, who holds with many of her beliefs and finds herself falling for him.

INUYASHA TAKAHASHI- A wealthy owner of a horse stable not far from Naraku's castle. He is betrothed to Kikyou from Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. FYI: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are very distantly related, not brothers. He is entrance by Rin, but has too many complications to get into any kind of relationship.

NARAKU- He is the lord of the Southern lands, the ones that are adjoining Lord Sesshoumaru's Western lands. He gives Rin Keno once she has proven her worth by riding him.

KENO- The untrainable, unruly, mean horse that Rin shows love for the first time. He trusts and loves Rin like only a horse can, and she loves him with all of her heart. He is the product of an accident where an expensive Thoroughbred got loose with the Arabians that were rounded up in Egypt for carthorses.

HITEN- a ragtag, pretty much the jerk of the town. He gets drunk too often and is overly nice to the women. He is pretty handsome, and tries to use it for sex. He has had his eye on Rin for a while now.

MANTEN- Hiten's brother. He is an ugly dude with seemingly no self-will. He does whatever his brother asks him to do, and even partakes in the women his brother seduces sometimes.

There will be more of them as the story goes and I will try to keep up with their profiles as I go PLEASE R&R SO THAT I WILL WRITE MORE! The first few chaps may be boring for some people out there, but it will get much better if you let the story unfold…

RyuuAngel  
Aka: Riasha

Chapter 1: Keno

Clouds floated over through the blueness of the heavens above, and the sun hid the glamour of the stars. The fluffy white shapes were hard-pressed to be named, all were similar; round shaped orbs going through the sky. The young, chocolate-eyed girl tried to try and discern some shape among the ambiguous clouds. The grass prickled and tickled her body where it touched. She rolled onto her side, propped up on her elbow and watched the figure of her mode of transportation, that was so much more than that to her. The long limbed animal had its head down, chopping short the lush green grass of the valley.

Keno had sort of been a present from her Lord, who had been friendly with her father. Her father was dead now and she was all alone. 'Well not all alone,' she thought, looking at Keno. She had taken a liking to the equine when she had seen him running laps around his enclosure. No one had been on his back; at that point no one had been able to. The lord had asked her if she thought she could tame the 'wild beast'. She knew she could. Her special affinity with horses had caused great concern about her; she was supposed to a lady, and ladies did not break horses. No one knew that she and her mother were actually gentling the horses that had been sent to her father all those years ago. The Lord had told her that if she could sit astride Keno within weeks, she could have him. One week had gone by quickly, allowing her to familiarize herself with Keno. He became trusting of her, and one week and two days later she was sitting astride him. Five days later she was the owner of the 'fearsome beast' as all the stable hands called him.

His coat matched the color of his dark-brown eyes, and his leanly toned muscles gave the impression of great strength. He had just turned two, and might add a smidgeon more to his 15.2 hand height. His eyes held an unfathomable intellect and life, her favorite aspect of the beautiful animal. His head was well shaped and flat between the eyes, coming down to a sensitive muzzle. His neck arched proudly, a deformity on most Thoroughbreds, but Keno was not a full Thoroughbred. During a sea Transport, a prized stallion had gotten loose, mingling with the dirty-bred mares. The stallion picked out a beautiful white Egyptian Arabian. The mare was kept bee she carried the great stallion's offspring. The other Arabians were sold to become carthorses, a forlorn job for the proud animals. No one wanted the foal; the mare was sold for dog meat shortly after he was weaned. His owners treated him roughly; his arched neck and large, prominent eyes brought him unneeded nasty attention. In return, he turned on humans. No kind words or sweet touches were wasted on him, so no willingness or any amount of trust in human beings was given back. He was unruly, and would rear and strike at people. One man tried to beat it out of him; Keno put the man in a coma, and the brute never woke up. So Keno was sold, over and over, until the lord bought him for entertainment. Trainer after breaker came in an attempt to ride Keno. Most came out with scratches or breaks; some never came out at all.

The girl heard the rumors of this untrainable horse. She never used the word 'break' she didn't break horses, she gentled and taught them. She remembered the first time she had gone into the enclosure with Keno. The head stable hand had begged her to take a whip, or something to protect herself. She adamantly refused, promising herself that this horse would never be mishandled again. She opened the gate and shut it firmly behind her. The angry, frightened animal stood in the back with his ears laid back, facing her defiantly. She quietly started talking in a low voice, holding her hands out, palms up, to show she had nothing to hurt him with.

Keno pricked an ear, but then pushed it flat back again when she took a slow step closer. He stomped a foot to rid himself of a fly, and that was when she noticed the welts on his legs. Flies abounded there, living on his open wounds. Anger filled her, but it only made her more determined. She took another cautious step. Keno backed up till he was against the wall. She was so focused she didn't notice the audience she had attracted, including a young man distantly related to the one who had made the proposition. 

Another unusual young man was also watching her with great interest, and he liked what he saw. She had silky, lustrous dark brown hair, which came down to her lower back. Her face held spectacular chocolate eyes. Her figure was not full blown, he guessed she to be about yea years old. What she did have so far promised a beautiful figure, with curves in all the right places. Now she was thin, thought not skinny, with nicely toned but not bulky muscles.

The untried beast she was approaching was becoming more nervous and agitated by the moment. Just as the horse was about to charge, seemingly right at her, she stopped. When she didn't seem to be moving, the horse visible relaxed. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of her sweet, rich voice. She was murmuring just loud enough for everyone watching to barely hear her.

The young man concentrated on the sound of her beautiful voice, and felt the relaxing way it affected his body. His mind was trained on her words, all other thought and noises faded into the out. His sight dimmed, his mind was totally consumed by her nonsense words he could barely hear. He only knew he did not want her to stop.

She waited for the right moment and felt it. She took a few steps closer, alarming Keno a little, before turning her back to him. For the first time she realized how many people were watching her. One stood out, his silver hair falling in soft waves, his amber eyes entranced. Her low words never stopped, each seemed to flow into the other. She smiled through her words when she heard the first curious step behind her. To the surprise of everyone, she took a small step away from him, small enough to make the distance between them only a tiny bit less than it was before he had stepped toward her.

Keno was a little unsure, and swung his head around, sniffing, ears flicking, trying to figure it out. He was not afraid anymore, and she hadn't hurt him so he had no reason to hurt her. But he was insanely curious. He took another step closer, then another. Each time she took a small step away from him. Boldly, he took several steps toward her at once. She took the same number of steps away, slowly bringing them closer together. He threw up his head and snorted, curious eyes locked on her now. Her voice was softer now. They repeated the process over and over, until she felt his breath on her shoulder. She forced herself to take a few small steps away from him, and he mimicked, ending up at her shoulder again. She started walking slowly away from him, and heard his footsteps behind her immediately. This time she didn't stop. He stayed at her shoulder as she turned and walked one way, then the other way. A bright smile lit her face. She knew it now: this was going to be her horse, in love, and trust. She came to a stop and felt his nose bump her shoulder and pull back a little. She slowly turned around and looked up at him. There was no fear in his eyes, not exactly trust either, but he seemed willing to try. She reached out her hand, offering it for him to smell. He did so carefully, and allowed his nose to be stroked by her gentle fingers.

Suddenly she turned and sat on the ground, ignoring a pebble that was wedged into her butt. Keno was once again surprised; he didn't like that he would have to lower his head to see her clearly. Somehow he knew she was testing him to see if he would trust her where he couldn't see her, right in front of him. A horse's vision does not go to directly in front of them because of their spacious foreheads. It takes a great deal of trust for them to not be nervous when something they have always hated is in that range they cannot see. Keno stuck out his nose and bumped her lightly.

"Good boy." She cooed and kept talking now, as she got up and stood next to him, his eye on her. She carefully scratched his neck on that spot every horse is itchy because of the dirt and dandruff in their manes. Instead of pushing it and making him even more wary of her, she briskly turned and walked to the gate, finally breathing regularly again. Keno watched her go with ears pricked. When she shut the gate behind her she was nearly suffocated with people who were commenting and questioning and saying disparaging things. She grit her teeth and breathed deep, trying to keep her legs from running away.

"HEY!" She yelled. Everyone quieted. She gave a meaningful look around.

"Okay. Now that I can actually hear myself think, I'll take your questions one at a time or not at all." She breathed easier now that she had more room and focused her gaze on a particularly eager looking man. 

"Yes?" She directed at him.

"Why did you stop there? You were doing so well, better than anyone else has ever done." He asked. She smiled simply at him.

"Well I didn't want to push him too far and end up back where I started. I've known horses to make a game out of it after a while and I don't want that."

"Where did you learn that?" Another, portly man asked her.

"My mother taught me how to handle horses. I figured out that method after starting a few." Many of the people whispered to each other before another spoke.

"You plan to ride that animal in two weeks?" A blonde man with perfect dimples and a handsome smile was directing that at her.

"Yes."

"Have you ever had contact with or seen this horse before today?"

"Nope." She said to disbelieving murmurs.

"You tryin' ta prove somethin'?" A dark, slightly handsome man drawled. He had a broken shoulder from his try with Keno a week ago.

"No. The lord said I could have him if I could sit astride him in two weeks." The tall man laughed. She wasn't so sure she liked this man.

"Anyone who wants that beast is mad." Now she knew she didn't like him. He chuckled. "You gotta be crazy ta go in there without a whip." She trembled as she clenched and unclenched her hands to keep from jumping on the man.

"That horse will never be mistreated again." Her cheery sweet voice sounded like cold steel. The man attempted to smile, surprised at the intensity and dislike in her voice. She glared at him before turning on her well-clad heel. After a few strides, she noticed the silver haired man she had noticed before was following her and stopped at the barn door to allow him to catch up.

"Yes?" She said impatiently. He raised an off-white, almost silver eyebrow.

"What's your problem?" He asked nonchalantly.

"These people!" She exploded. "They all seem to think the only way to train a horse is to break it's spirit. Well I beg to differ!" She waited for an argument, and was momentarily thrown to see the agreement in his eyes. It was almost impossible to find a person who did not believe in the whip, except in the most desperate times. It wasn't that she didn't discipline the horse, if they ever tried to bite her, or show some type of disrespect toward her that was uncalled for; she would never be averse to giving them a little swat on the nose. But to beat them into submission was just plain wrong, and everyone else didn't seem see this.

"I know. I can't seem to find a good trainer anywhere that goes by gentler methods." He shook his head in defeat. Her eyes widened imperceptibly.

"Tell me mister…"

"Takahashi. Inuyasha Takahashi." He supplied.

"Tell me Mr. Takahashi, do you have the omnipresent prejudice against females that most men hold?" She tried to sound casual but failed. He smiled at her eagerness.

"I have no prejudice against women unless they prove themselves less worthy than a man. For that fact, I have met one very adept woman at the training of horses, which is usually reserved for men." He watched as she attempted to not look too impressed.

"Really, who?" She was still trying hard not to look too excited. Another woman who trained horses? She would definitely have to meet her!

"I have not asked her name yet, thought I intend to. What is your name, girl?" Her eyes fluttered in surprise that he was talking about her, before she locked her eyes on him.

"Rin." She whispered. He smirked.

"Would you came and work at my stables at the end of the two weeks here Rin?" She struggled not to shout an immediate YES! And tried to think it out a little.

"What about Keno?"

"There would be a stall and paddock for him."

"Where would I sleep?"

There is an apartment above the horses that is your if you want it."

"What will I eat?"

"I will provide your meals until you collect your first paycheck, and you will be welcome to eat dinner with me anytime you please." She just simply ran out of questions.

"Yes." A smile broke out on her face. "YES!" She laughed aloud. She hoped he wouldn't think too badly of her for her outburst. Or the fact that she had thrown her arms around him in a quick embrace, making his cheeks burn. She turned and started into the stable, whistling happily. Maybe her luck had turned for the better; she sure hoped so, because she didn't know how much longer she could have gone day to day trying to beg meals.

He was smirking as he watched the sway of her hips as she made here way down the aisle. He looked down contritely and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

A/N Bear with me and my slowness too! Okay! It'll come ASAP! I have too much to do and I'm starting this fic, so I'll do the best I can to update it every week. REVIEW PLEASE!!  
Anyone want to guess pairings? There are some that you won't expect. All normal charas will be in it: Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, Sango, Miroku. Guesses anyone? Oh, don't forget Kikyou!

RyuuAngel


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; More charas in this one that I just remembered.

JOSH- A mean man who abuses horses and has a mentally retarded daughter he beats. The man is particularly soar at Rin when she trains Keno because he had already failed once.

CAMO- Inuyasha's helping boy. He is almost like an apprentice. He develops a crush on Rin. He admires Inuyasha greatly and aspires to be like him. He is an eager and well-to-do kid that has pretty decent morals. Blonde hair, deep blue eyes.  
Chapter 2: Two Weeks

So the two weeks crawled on. The first four days so far she had been working on retaining more and more of his trust. She smiled happily at their progress as she walked down the empty barn aisle to the coming spring outside. Just as she was about to go out, someone grabbed her and she was thrown roughly against a broad chest with a hand clapped over her mouth. She stayed still and did not fight it, knowing that at the moment struggling wildly would be worthless. The smell of liquor was heavy on the air and she realized the man was drunk. The drawling voice of a familiar person was heard.

"Hey little missy. Remember me?" She angrily bit his fingers and elbowed him in the ribs and then stepped hard on his instep. When he doubled over a little bit from the blow to his stomach, she brought her hand up and back to hit him in the nose before bringing it back down hard and getting him good in the groin. He let her go and she jumped away from him and stood there, in a ready stance, should he try to get her again. This guy would be easy, he was too drunk. After all, since her mother had been a beauty herself, she had had to teach her equally beautiful daughter how to deal with men. Rin spoke in a low voice.

"Of course I remember you, Hiten. You were the one who tried to train Keno. And unless my memory serves me wrong, you failed, didn't you?" She smiled and watched as his face blackened.

"You little bitch!" He said and pulled out his sword. Her face paled a little when another, ugly man whom also had his sword drawn joined him. Ut-oh. She wasn't that good with swords. Her mother had just started teaching her the art when she died. Hiten's brother, Manten, slashed at her, and she jumped backwards. Shit, and now here was Hiten bringing his sword down at her. She moved to the side and found a blade at her throat. She looked surprised into Manten's ugly face before her arms were grabbed and she was thrown to the ground.  
. . . . . . .

Inuyasha was getting annoyed. Now she was 15 minutes late, and she revenuer late. He really was more worried than annoyed, but he took his anger and worry out by sulking instead of looking the part. He kicked a rail and thought he heard something up in the barn. He swung around in his natural grace and started quickly up to the barn. When he was just outside the door he heard a muffled cry and quickly slammed open the door. He saw the rogues of the town, Hiten and his brother, kneeling next to a scared log Rig Rin. Hiten was leaning over her, holding apart her knees with his shoulders, and was undoing her pants. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, anger penetrating deeply within him.

"Aahh, half-breed. Would you like to join us as we divulge in this young appetizer?" Hiten said in a welcoming voice. "I wouldn't mind sharing her with you." He smiled and Inuyasha's vision went blurry. He rushed at them and threw Hiten off of her, pulling his sword out along the way. He made deep cuts along Manten's arm, causing him to let go of Rin's arms. She jumped up and zipped her pants back up.

"You dirty bastards! I should cut your balls off for that!" He said, holding his sword in a ready stance. Rin picked up the two swords and threw one of them out the door. Inuyasha had a look of surprise on his face when she returned with the other and stood loosely beside him.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I can handle them now." She flashed him a smile before hefting the sword to make sure it was comfortable in her hand and raised it up the slightest bit. She jumped forward and quickly dismembered Manten, leaving him with only one arm. She turned and slashed at the weaponless Hiten, who barely dodged her strike. She kept coming at him, pushing him hard and back. He stumbled and fell on a stray saddle. She placed the sword at his throat and stared at him angrily.

"Inuyasha?" She called. He came forward and grabbed his arms, knowing her intentions. She slit open his pants and swiped at his genitals. He cried out in pain and she backed up, nodding to Inuyasha. He backed off of the pained man as well.

"That should teach you to ever try anything with me again." She threw the bloodied sword into the corner and walked out, Inuyasha following closely at her heels. Once outside he sheathed his sword and took a few large strides until he was even with her.

"Where did you learn to do that, Rin? That was almost really good swordsmanship." He was impressed with her fighting skills. There were only two other women he knew of that could use any kind of weapon to fight, besides old Kaede, Lady Kikyou's sister and advisor. Kikyou, who had learned archery from Kaede, and Kagome who had learned it out of necessity, were the only women he had ever known to handle weapons. Kagome had had to learn it because of all the people who came after her because of the rare and expensive jewel she wore around her neck. It had some similarities to a pearl, and was almost indestructible. It was the only jewel like it, there were no others. It was said to have some sort of supernatural powers, but he had never believed it.

"I had to learn to protect myself after my Dad died, so my mother taught me. She learned a long time ago from a warrior whom she was going to leave with, until she fell in love with my Dad. She taught me everything she could, up until she died. We were just getting into swords when the accident happened." He was silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry to hear about her death, and your fathers." He said sincerely, a lost look on his face. She noticed it but when she was going to ask about it he mumbled an excuse and took off in the direction of the common. She sighed and headed for Keno's pen. It was time for their training session, that would calm her down a little.  
Lord Inuyasha came every day to watch her work with Keno for a ½ and hour or so. He was there nine days later when she slid onto the horses muscled back and rode him, with nothing to restrain him. He pranced nervously around the arena before finally calming down and breaking into an even strided walk. It held an extra spring, a jauntiness to it she had never felt before on any other horse.

He watched with something close to awe as on the 13th day she used her legs and weight to guide the 1,000 lb animal around the arena. He held a lot of respect for her, this was quite an accomplishment. Two weeks ago, this horse was deemed untrainable, and now he was willingly doing anything she asked him to. He had never seen anything like it. She stopped when she came to the piece of fence directly in front of him. Her eyes were shining and a bright smile lit her pretty features. She most certainly wasn't an ugly girl. She threw her leg over Kenos back and slipped off, landing lightly on the ground. Keno stood quietly as she petted and talked to him.

"Come in here for a moment, won't you Mr. Takahashi?" She grinned at him. He did so cautiously, not sure what she had in store for him.

"Rin would you please start calling me Inuyasha? Mr. Takahashi makes me think of my father." She nodded and waved him closer. Keno seemed slightly nervous but not overly. Inuyasha reached his hand out for the horse to sniff, allowing him to get used to his scent. He casually stroked Keno's nose, then his cheek and scratched underneath his jaw where the bugs bit. Keno relaxed and Inuyasha took a closer look at him. The wounds on the horse's body were healing nicely thanks to Rin's ministrations, and he had stopped cowering at the back of the pen when people came. He turned to look at the extraordinarily talented girl and she stared intently back at him, as if figuring something. That couldn't be good. What was she going to ask him?

"Mr. Taka… uh, Inuyasha, would you like to try out Keno?" He knew it!

"Naw, I'll leave the training to you." He said quickly.

"I'd really like to see if he will allow someone else on his back. I promise I'll stay right here and make sure nothing happens." She promised.

"Feh. I'm not worried about him. I just don't want to mess him up for you." He used his rough voice to make it clear.

"You're afraid?" She said piteously. That was the last straw.

"Of course not! Give me a leg up!" Inuyasha walked up to the horses side and stroked him until he was calm before putting both of his hands on Keno's muscular back. Rin held his bent leg just below the knee.

"One… Two… Three!" He jumped and she gave him a boost and suddenly he was on the horses back. He felt strong muscles tense in nervousness at the feeling of a new person on his back. He watched Rin take the horses head in as she whispered words he couldn't hear. When she was sure both of them were calm she turned her back and started walking. Keno followed without hesitation and was soon doing circles and figure 8's in the arena. Inuyasha was surprised at the vitality and spirit his gentle walk held.

"To make him go faster just squeeze with both calves." Rin was telling him. "To turn squeeze with the opposite thigh of the direction you want to go. To slow down or stop just sit deeper into his back." Inuyasha tried making Keno turn right, away from Rin. He was surprised to find that they had veered away. He sat deeper and keno stopped. He squeezed and they broke into a little jog. The horse jogged around a few times before he directed him back to Rin, who was standing in the center of the enclosure. He stopped in front of her and slid off, a large smile plastered on his face.

"I've never ridden like that before. I felt like we were apart of each other, not at all like directing with a bit."

"So you'll ride him for the Lord tomorrow?" Rin said excitedly.

"What?" That had been pretty unexpected.

"Please, Inuyasha? I want the lord to know that other people will be able to ride him too. Please?" Her eyes looked so hopeful and her sweet innocence made it even cuter. How could he refuse?

"Okay, as long as you ride him first." She squealed and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. He turned a light pink shade but hugged her back.

. . . . . . .

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining, there was a light breeze blowing, the flowers of spring had just come out. She twirled once on the oh-so green grass before giggling and running towards Keno's pen. People ad already started to arrive and she realized they were going to have a large audience. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her yes scanned for the amber ones. She found him watching her and smiled. He nodded and walked to her to enter the pen with her. They went directly to Keno, ignoring the people who were shouting questions and some comments, mixed with a few scattered obscenities. Rin spoke in a low, calming voice, trying to take Keno's interest off the crowd and onto her. It took a few minutes but she finally succeeded and the crowd suddenly went quiet. She turned to look and saw the Lord had arrived. So that was why the crowd was now quiet.

"Are you able to ride this beast yet?" He asked her. She nodded and attempted to smile.

"Aye, Lord Naraku."

"Proceed." He instructed. The audience parted at the gate, expecting her to fetch tack with which to ride him with. They were slightly confused when she didn't. Inuyasha backed off to the center of the arena. Rin soothed Keno a moment longer, telling him everything that was happening and what she needed him to do. She walked to his back and swung up in one fluid motion. There were some gasps and exclamations from the watching people. Keno stood quietly, waiting her command. Inuyasha smiled, remembering the way he had felt when he had watched her ride yesterday, controlling Keno without a bridle or a saddle. Rin grinned with a twinkle in her eye. It disappeared when a drawling voice was heard from the corner on her immediate right.

"Is that your version of riding? Heh, my daughter could do that." People who knew Josh knew his daughter was mentally unstable, and therefore a mean insult. Rin blushed furiously before retorting.

"So you're saying you could have gotten this horse to accept a rider in two weeks without hurting or starving him?" Josh looked startled for a moment before laughing.

"I didn't say I wouldn't beat him, no." he chuckled evilly. Rin couldn't stand it anymore and let her anger get the better of her. A hard squeeze with her left thigh and Keno turned a quick 90-degree turn, facing the man. A hard squeeze with both thighs sent Keno bounding towards the fence directly in front of the man. She sat deep and they slid to a halt in front of him, spraying him with dirt. He looked surprised, he hadn't expected her quick reaction.

"You ever lay a hand on any horse in front of me and you'll regret it." Her voice held such vehemence, her face so black the man was inclined to take as step back.

"Rin." The silky smooth voice of the lord called her. "Let's see what you can do on this horse." She slowly turned Keno away and started walking towards the lord.

"What would you like to see?" She said in a carefully neutral voice. 

"Just put him thought his paces." She breathed deep before pushing Keno into a gentle trot, turning perfect figure eight's and circles that varied in size. He broke into an easy, left leaded lope and they went around a few times before crossing the center to perform a simple lead change. It was a difficult maneuver to perform but she had practiced hard. She sat a little deeper, signaling that they were going to slow. Keno hesitated in his stride and she sat all of her weight onto her left butt-cheek to allow him to pick up the right lead, and then squeezed with her left thigh to encourage him into it. He lifted onto the right lead and she let out the breath she had been holding. She grinned; that had been their best one yet! She loped around a few more times before stopping next to Lord Inuyasha.

"Ready?" She asked him. He nodded and she slid off the lightly breathing horse. He petted Keno's neck before moving beside his back and lifting his leg by bending at the knee. She grabbed it and pushed him onto the horses back. He landed lightly and shifted comfortably on Keno's warm muscles. Once again there was a collective gasp and flying comments. He grinned and she stepped back, returning his grin. Keno gave her a curious look.

"It's okay, buddy." She crooned. Inuyasha squeezed his calves and Keno walked forward slowly, calmly. Inuyasha asked him to break into a trot and they jogged around twice before breaking into an easy lope. Rin walked over to the fence where the lord stood. 

"Would you like a try, Lord Naraku? He has the gentlest gaits and super-smooth transitions." She attempted to entice the lord into riding her horse. Lord Naraku was shaking his head.

"No Rin. This is your horse now. Take him to Inuyasha Takahashi's stable. You have won him, fairly too may I add." He smiled at her glowing face.

He's mine! He is really mine! She was so happy, her face had a permanent glowing smile on it. Inuyasha stopped Keno in front of her and slid off.

"Would should be going, Rin. My stable is a few hours ride from here. It will be getting dark as we get there as it stands now." She nodded, too choked up to speak. "Camo!" he called. A young boy, about 10, raced up to the fence where they stood.

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi?" His dirty blond head was grinning brightly at Rin.

"Bring out our horses, Camo." The eager boy ran off the bring out the two pretacked horses. Rin swung onto Kenos back and as the gate to the pen was opened for her to exit through.

"It's time to go home, Rin." Inuyasha looked up at her, she looked so happy that moment. He studied her lively features, imprinting them onto his mind. She rode foreword through the gate, Keno prancing happily at being let out of the enclosure. He walked to his horse and swing aboard, waiting for Camo to do the same. He looked to Rin and saw her walking the excitable horse in circles.

"Feel like a race to the pond?" Rin nodded and stopped Keno facing the open road. He waited stock-still for her command, knowing something fun was coming. Camo brought his horse abreast the other two and Inuyasha yelled, "GO!" They all took off in a flurry of flying dirt and hooves. 

So, is it any good? Hope so...  
Sorry it was so late. I'm not using a beta anymore, so there may be mistakes. Don't hold them against me! Please! R&R!

RyuuAngel


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I finally got back on my lazy ass to type. So now I have more done. And here it is…

Disclaimer: NO! NO!! NO!!! NO!!!! NO!!!!! Beats fists against desk IT"S NOT FAIR! I want Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, chained up with handcuffs on my bed. cough I didn't mean that. Whistles innocently But they're not mine, none of them, except the ones I made up.

Chapter 3: Madenia?

Rin stood and whistled, Keno's head lifted before he trotted to her. She swung up onto his back for one last gallop until she had to return to the stable. The wind whistled through her ears and tears stung her eyes. The muscles under her legs bunched and stretched, they were flying over the ground at an amazing pace. She reluctantly sat back, drawing Keno to a halt. She would have to walk the rest of the way home to cool him out. She let Keno find the path home and turned her attention to the blooming spring. The grass was an emerald green, buds abounded, and flowers were grouped in pretty patterns throughout the valley. The slow rocking of his slow gait gave her a calmness that was irreplaceable. The whistling of birds added to the calmness and she tried to mimic the birds, getting pretty close and laughing when a bird flew close and answered her. A red streak scampered across her path and she watched the fox hide under a thicket to watch her ride by. She yipped at it a few times and it crawled to the edge of the thicket, yipping back. Her eyes were dreamy and unfocused, though her mind was judging and calculating every distance and landmark as she went by. By the time she had turned on to a more familiar trail, the new one was imprinted on her mind like she had been on it a thousand times before.

"Rin!" the voice startled her out of her thoughts and she heard the distinctive trotting steps of Inuyasha's mount. "How's he doing?" He asked, drawing even with her and slowing to her pace. He was appraising keno with knowing eyes and judged the horse looked a little fitter.

"He's great! Ya know, I think he's even faster than the last time we raced." She grinned at him.

"If he gets any faster he's going to be the fastest at our barn. After that last race, I don't know if I even want to race you again." He grinned at her, telling her he was kidding.

"Oh, you'd have a good chance right now because he's pretty tired; we did a lot of galloping today." The horse's high head and spirited walk belied her words, but Inuyasha was not one to pass up a challenge.

"Okay, Go!" he yelled, catching her by surprise. He took off and was sprinting away before Rin had collected herself.

"That's not fair; you'll pay for that one!!" She yelled. He looked over his shoulder and spurred his gorse on.

Rin got down low in Keno's impatiently waiting body, grabbed his mane and clucked, clutching with her thighs. Keno launched them with strong hindquarters and was at a good speed before going more than five strides. They were catching Inuyasha fast and Keno put on another burst of speed when they approached. She drew even with him and held Keno there a moment.

"Why are yaw going so slow?" She yelled into the rushing wind. Inuyasha's face held surprise and awe as she clucked to the running horse. Keno gathered himself and shot off in a sudden burst of speed. Inuyasha shook his head as the pair quickly pulled ahead of him and drew away. He looked up to see her turn to look at him with a grin. His jaw dropped as the horse switched leads and plunged still faster into the whipping wind. They turned a corner up ahead of him and were momentarily out of sight. When he turned the corner Rin was walking Keno circles to cool him in front of the barn while she waited for him. He started to pull his horse up so that by the time he got his winded mount to the barn they would be walking.

"He really is fast. You should enter him in the Madenia race the day after tomorrow." He suggested. Her face took on a sad, stormy look.

"You know I don't have the money. I just started saving up with the money you pay me." She frowned.

"I'll pay for it." He wasn't making a suggestion.

"I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back." She said indecisively.

"You won't have to." She opened her mouth to object but he cut her off. "Let me breed him to some of my best mares. If the foals come out like him, you won't owe me a dime." She peered at him, trying to be skeptical.

"And if the foals are no good?" His eyes never left hers.

"Then you'll have to pay me back, won't you" He answered simply. She bit her lip, her eyes shining brightly. 'God, she's beautiful.' He thought. Her high cheekbones, pretty, lively eyes, and full almost red lips made her face glow from the inside out. Her flat-muscled, curvy body made something within his own body throb.

"Okay." She smiled brightly. "I'll do it. I'll sign him up." Her eyes held mischief. "And you know what?" She missed the glint in his eyes, either that or misunderstood what was plainly there.

"What's that?" He said in a low voice. She grinned.

"We'll win too!"

(The Madenia race grounds. Sunrise)

"Are you nuts girl? You'll tire your mount before he ever hits the track." Inuyasha's other trainer, Monty, said. She smiled and continued grooming Keno.

"Warming up around the track a few times and a short breeze won't even have him breathing hard." She said smugly. He sighed in defeat.

"Why don't you work with Deca then? He's just doing a short run with a two furlong breeze." He suggested. She flashed a smile and nodded, opening Kenos' door. Keno walked out and stood calmly as she shut his door and walked to him. Monty couldn't help but stare as she leaned over to brush the shavings off of Kenos' leg. He studied her nicely muscled butt before turning away in consternation, thinking himself some kind of pervert. He was an old man and she was a very young girl just coming into her prime. She stood up straight and put brush box away before leaping onto Keno's back. Monty shook his head as the horse steadfastly walked through the chaos of his first racetrack without a scrap on him, save the person on his back; earning astonished stares.

"All right boy." Kenos ears flicked back to listen to Rin's sweet voice. "We're gonna just stretch our legs a little on the track. But this is only play; we aren't racing until 10 o'clock. So go easy, okay?" As they entered the track and waited for Deca she continued talking to him. Finally Deca and his jockey came out of the barn and towards the track. She groaned at her misfortune. Why did Monty have to have her breeze with Jay? She'd never liked Jay; he was hard on the horses and an aversive person. When he came near he gave her an insincere smile and tucked his crop under his armpit.

"You ready to work your little horse?" he knew it infuriated her when he called Keno a 'little horse'. But she decided not to kill him and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, yes. We just wanted to stretch our legs a little, go for a little canter. That's why I thought it would be a good idea to work with you." His ingratiating smile disappeared and malice filled his face. "Ready?" She asked innocently. He nodded curtly. They began to trot a circuit around the track. When they reached the gate they had started at they broke simultaneously into a smooth, strong canter. Rin rocked with it, watching Jay and Deca closely.

"Ya know, I plan to make you look like a fool." He sneered.

"Yeah, I know. But the only one who is going to look foolish is poor Deca. Sorry buddy!" She called at the horse Jay rode. His face blackened at the hint that no one would even notice him. Rin turned her attentions back to the track and noticed the pole they were to start breezing at was coming up fast. She got ready but jay took off four strides early, gaining a quick lead on her. Half a stride before the pole she sat low and clucked. Keno shot off like fired from a cannon. They sped by Deca and were twelve lengths away by the end of the two-furlong sprint. She couldn't help but smile as they slowed, coming to a walk when they reached the third furlong. By the time they had walked another furlong, to the gate, Keno was hardly winded. She was a bit surprised to see Inuyasha there, studying her carefully with golden eyes. She felt a warm rush seeing him and looked away, disconcerted. She suddenly saw how his amber eyes seemed to glow, and how his lean, muscular form seemed to draw her gaze. His lips were curved into an almost seductive smile, and she stopped next to him. Why the hell she was noticing this stuff now, when she really needed her concentration?

"He looked good. I need to talk to you, Rin, so I'll walk with you while you cool him." She was about to reply that Keno was almost cool but stopped. He apparently wanted to talk to her alone so she slid off of Keno's back. They started around the backside of barn in silence, Keno following.

"What did you want to speak about, Inuyasha?" She didn't understand why he was so quiet when he had wanted to talk to her. He grabbed her arm.

"Rin…" He faltered and covered it up with a question. "You think you can win this race? Ataria will be in it as the favorite." His brow creased in concern.

"Deca is the third favorite standing right now, right?" He nodded. "We beat Deca just now, hardly even pushing. This race is longer. I have no doubt that we will win." She was all confidence, sincere confidence. He loved to watch her smile, the way her beauty heightened in his perceptive eyes, how expressive her face was.

"I agree." He said, his voice husky. She looked deep into his eyes, noticing how there seemed to be gold flecks within the unusual amber color. His eyes were the windows to his soul, he could never totally hide how he felt from her, she could read his eyes. The look within them now she had never really understood. The huskiness in his voice finally gave it away. The smile on her lips slowly disappeared and her lips parted slightly. He was leaning closer; they were only and inch away when she closed her eyes. His lips touched hers in the gentlest caress, and then reality crashed down with a sudden unexpected bump from Keno.

They sprang apart and Rin looked wildly around to see if anyone had been watching. To her intense relief, there was no one around at this early hour. If anyone had seen that it would've spread like wildfire. With Inuyasha being engaged to the Lady Kikyou, it wouldn't look good for him or her. Her eyes settled on his unemotional face.

"Why did you do that?" She asked in a low voice. He looked surprised that she would ask that question.

"Why did you come back here with me?" He countered. She looked at him like he was stupid.

"Because you said you wanted to talk to me, of course!" She said it in obvious tones. 'God she was so innocent, she really didn't know!' he thought. But instead of lowering her in his eyes, it made her seem… cute. That was what Rin was. She was beautiful, pure, innocent, naïve, but most of all, everything she did was cute and refreshing. It was like waking hot and dazed, and throwing open a window to let the crisp morning air caress your face. She was like a drink of clear, cold spring water at the end of a long day. And that was just seeing, sometimes inadvertently touching and being with her. It increased his lust for her tenfold.

"Keno's cool. I'm going to put him away for a while." She said, before continuing. "He can rest for a few hours while I catch up on the standings of the races." She clucked to Keno and started to barn. He felt like the moment was slipping, that he needed to do or say something.

"Rin?" His voice held the smallest hint of desperation. She turned her innocent eyes on him and he floundered.

"Good luck." When she nodded and smiled, turning away, he cursed himself. The moment was gone; he would never see it again. It had slipped through his fingers, just as Kagome had. He shook his head and went to see how his other entrees in the morning maiden race were coming.

AN: I know, this one is shorter than the others. My muse walked out on me right near the end there, but she promises she'll come back with twice as much. She had better, cuz I had to figure out the end of this chapter all by myself, that's why it ended so quickly. Oh well. At least you got something. So sorry about how it ended. I had to think up that last sentence without any help.

RyuuAngel

ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE MOMENT:

I MAY NOT BE WRITING MUCH MORE. WE SHALL SEE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heh, I think this is the hardest one to write so far. Too many things happening at once. So, here we go! OH! Wait, more charas I forgot to claim as mine!

Monty- A good-hearted man that cannot keep his eyes off of women. He is a good trainer and knows horses. He used methods that are considered gentle in that time. He is portly, with gray hair and sharp black eyes.

Jay- A mean guy who sucks up to Inuyasha to keep his job. He does not believe in their methods, but likes the money. He is a jockey and has many wins under his belt. He is about 5ft tall and 90 pounds with red hair and green weasel eyes.

Kagome- I didn't make her up, but you ought to know a little about her. She is a poor girl who used to work for Inuyasha. They were caught in an affair and she was forced to quit. She moved in with her friend Sango. Kagome you all know has ebony hair and dark eyes. I decided to make them dark blue.

Miroku- Again, not mine, but you ought to know a little about him. He is a good friend of both Inuyasha and Kagome, and takes her to the Madenia race. He likes Sango but she gets really mad when he touches her and he doesn't understand why. Hee, Hee

Stan- A seemingly nice guy with broad shoulders, medium brown hair and green eyes. He is very attracted to Rin. He rides under Sesshoumaru. His methods of horse training mirror Rin's, but there's more to this gentle man than first thought.

Chapter 4: The Race

Disclaimer: The usual. I only own ones I created, but none from the story Inuyasha are mine. sniffle I wish…

"Who are you betting on, Miroku?" The pretty young girl sitting beside the man she had questioned was watching the horses raptly through binoculars. She had a passion for the sweet, intelligent animals.

"I think I will bet on the underdog, this time Lady Kagome. I have a little extra money and besides, I seem to have good luck with them." He smiled mischievously, his warm hand patting her upper thigh slyly. She absently smacked his wandering hand and continued her fascinated watch of the proud animals parading below.

"What one is that?" She asked, concentrating on the horses to recognize which one his answer would be.

"Number three. The horses name is Keno, and his rider is called…" He stopped and peered closer at the race program in his shaking hand. "My god." Were the only words to come out of his baffled mouth.

"What?" Kagome asked him in concern, finally putting down the prized binoculars. He sat back and wordlessly handed her the paper. She quickly and quietly scanned through it until she found the maiden stake race Miroku had bet on. She started to read.

"Number 1, Taranina, rider Stan Lexo… Number 2… Niathra, rider John Parry. Ah, here we go! Number 3… Keno, rider is… Lady Rin? As in, the girl who lost her parents a few years ago? Whose colors is she riding under?" She asked quickly, eyes blazing.

"She is riding under Inuyasha's colors, blue and gold." He informed her, every word biting into her mind, bringing up painful memories. Long lost memories of yesterday that one would wish to never remember. She dazedly fumbled for the binoculars and shakingly brought them to her sapphire orbs, staring again into the field of swarming four legged beasts. The number three horse paraded out of the waiting area and all other thoughts were forgotten, temporarily shut out by shock. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh my god. Miroku, you won't believe this." Her fortuneteller eyes studied his deep brown ones while he took the binoculars and peered into them. He scanned the field and spotted what had astonished Kagome so.

"Your number three horse is racing saddle-less and bridle-less!" She exclaimed at the exact moment it registered in his mind. The world tilted at an odd angle suddenly.

Rin laid a gentle hand lightly on Keno's neck to calm the tense animal as they paraded toward the alluring starting gate. This was her dream, what she had hoped for all of her life. And here she was, headed toward the start of what she hoped would be only the beginning of a long career; her dream. The raucous yet delightful noise of astonishment and wonder and horror could be heard this very moment. The people were horrified that a woman would be racing, never mind the fact she did it without any tack on her nervous mount. She wanted to laugh outright at the stunned and almost scared looks. No one had ever heard of riding without some amount of physical control of a horse. She was absolutely certain there were people in the crowd who were accusing her right this short moment of witchcraft; saying there was no way anyone could have control of any creature like that. She shook her head, remembering how it almost hadn't happened. When she had gone to be weighed without any tack or whip, the officials had almost gone into hysterics. God, they had given her such a hard time when she told them that she would be going without any of the usual things. She had argued steamily for at least five minutes before Inuyasha had strode in casually to smooth things over. He had told her to just weigh up and get going, issuing orders like a king. The funny thing was the way they followed them. One person had come down from the judges' stand and said she could not ride, that it was inconceivable. He had countered with a simple question, delivered smooth and nice: Was there any rule that said a woman could not race? Or one that required the proper use of tack? The judge had returned to his post, completely baffled for there was no such rule. That being, they had to allow her to race until it was changed.

So now, here she was, doing the impossible, racing her untrainable horse. She drank the moment up, memorizing the song of the crowd, the smell of sweaty horses and dirt, but most of all, the feel of the horse beneath her and the excitement both of them knew for a coming event. Keno could sense her tenseness and was excited, he knew what that meant, and it meant he would get to run. Happiness tickled her brain and made her dizzy, she only hoped it did not affect her ride. As the starting gate neared she tried to talk to her horse, petting his neck. She found herself too choked up though and thanked the gods he did not balk nor spook at the gate. He came to the opening and stopped to sniff it hesitantly. The helper came up behind to help but she waved them away.

"He'll go in, he just wants to see it first." She said, hoping it was true. The helpers gave her annoyed look, angry that she was going to keep them waiting with her obviously stupid nag. They refused to believe that any strong spirited, high-strung horse would be controlled with a simple touch. Keno walked into the claustrophobic space after a brief examination and Rin knew that they would never have any problem with the starting gate again. The jockey on her left, John Parry, lifted his chin nonchalantly at Keno, completely ignoring his uniqueness. John was one of Inuyasha's many riders and had known she would be in this race.

"His first time in the gate?" He asked, no emotion in his rumbling baritone. She nodded and bit her lip.

"Yeah, but this is a good position for us, it should be an easy start." He nodded and leaned toward her for a moment.

"Watch out for the rider on number 7, he rides dirty." He sat up and forward after whispering that quick helpful information. "Get ready." The number 10 horse was shut in and she leaned forward, getting into her customary position. She clutched his mane in both hands and felt his muscles bunch and tense, ready for the spring, knowing what came next. A few eternally long seconds passed and then the welcome sound of clanking metal was heard in the dead silence. Ten powerful loads of muscle and adrenaline came surging out of the gate as if fired from gun. Keno was a sprinter but so were many of the other horses in this field. They came out and were at a good speed quickly, holding back much of their energy for later on in the race. Rin found herself gratefully even with the second horse and the fourth horse, Decca, had fallen behind them. Running easily beside Deca was number six, Ataria, looking bored with the whole thing. Number one and five were dueling for an early lead that would tire their horses quickly in this unusually long race. They pulled far ahead but Rin had no worries, even now with the speed they were going she knew she could catch them, and would anyway as soon as their horses tired from the hard run.

The first turn came up and Keno switched leads, trying to surge off, but she held him steady, not ready to go yet. Around the first turn they came and the order was still the same, but the two ahead were tiring and starting to lose their lead. An unfamiliar horse slid up on her right out of nowhere and she recognized it as number seven. She watched him carefully, knowing that for a prank, it was early and she could get out of it easily if he waited just a moment longer…

And then she knew it, the timing was perfect. Ataria's jockey had seen what the man on number seven was going to do and had decided now was the time to make his move. Rin had seen this and anticipated it, planning it all quickly. A moment after Ataria started to move forward, she did also, asking Keno for more speed, which he quickly and almost joyously complied with. The jockey on number seven had been just about to bump her and throw her balance, but found she was moving away too quickly. Once she was a length and a half away from seven, she stopped asking for speed and held the anxious Keno there, waiting for Ataria. It wasn't long before he pulled up next to her and slowed for hardly a second. He looked over at her and she saw a flash of thankfulness and a hint of a smile. She flashed a quick smile before directing her attention back where it belonged, to the race. They were two-thirds through the race and all of the late movers were slipping up closer, trying to take the lead. Deca was slipping in along the rail next to John Parry, trying to take his third place spot. John would have none of it and made his move at the same moment, slowly drawing away from Deca and Jay. Then Ataria and Deca were on either side of her, vying for the lead. John looked across at her and she at him, winking. He barely caught it and gave up hope of first place, having seen Keno's speed once before. Rin leaned close to her baby's neck and gave him what he wanted, freedom. He took off with a suddenness that had the crowd on its feet, they had never seen such speed before! They slipped from between Ataria and Niathra, drawing away faster than anyone would have thought possible. Even Rin was surprised, holding Keno back so long had agitated him, and now he was giving his best. They were a length away, then two, the three. The sounds of the outside world did not register in her mind, only the glorious feeling of abandon and freedom. Flying was the only word that could describe it. It took her a full count of three to realize they had passed the finish line. Reluctantly, she sat back and pulled her straining horse to a halt, much to his annoyance. But he did not object, only slowing a little more gradually than normal until she said his name lowly in his ear. Sensitive ears flicked back and he stopped quickly, ashamed to have displeased her, if only for a second. She reached down and petted his neck, understanding but not wanting to let him get away with anything. The others from the race flew past her, having a much harder time pulling their horses up from the immense speed. Many had perplexed or stunned looks for her as they passed, but she saw none of them. John had a smile but was shaking his head ruefully.

Then it hit her; they had won. They had really won! She had beaten the others, as easily as she would have the old stable nag! Her face glowed and her eyes flashed; this was her moment of triumph. Inuyasha was running up to her with a large grin on his face, and she headed to the center green to meet him there. She found herself consumed by such happiness she could not deny the need to share it and jumped off mid stride to hug him. He hugged her back fiercely, whispering in her ear.

"You've done it! You've really done it!" They pulled away from each other and she grinned.

"I told you I would beat them! Do you remember?" he did, well enough. That moment when he realized just how beautiful she was.

"Yeah, I remember." Then he motioned for her to remount for the picture with the wreath of flowers. A man tried to get close enough to put it on, but was scared away by Keno's laid-back ears and bared teeth. She laughed, not having the heart to reprimand him for that, and looked to Inuyasha. He immediately understood her silent question and took the wreath from the terrified man, letting Keno sniff his hand to recognize him. Keno relaxed and allowed his head to be pulled down to put the wreath over his head and around his neck. He wore it proudly, as if he knew it was his prize for running so fast. They posed for the picture, Inuyasha standing next to her and Keno, Monty on the other side of him helping him hold the trophy they had won. All three of them were grinning, and Keno perked his ears and arched his neck at just the right moment, right before the camera flashed. Once again Rin marveled at the intelligence of her Baby, pondering how he understood and knew such things. He always tried to anticipate her feeling and wants, making her laugh and sometimes growl in annoyance when he got ahead of her and did a maneuver without her asking.

"Rin, I'll cool him out if you want so you can change." Inuyasha looked up at her, having sent the trophy to be locked up until they brought it home. She was once again riveted by his appearance for a moment, and had to shake off the feeling before answering.

"No, you know that I can't do that. I'll take care of him, then go and take care of myself. You have horses in other races to take care of, plus John I think ended up with third in this race."

He was so caught up in her win that he did not notice it. He looked over and saw she was right, Ataria had taken second and Niathra had come into a close third. He grinned at this new revelation. First and third in the maiden race, not bad! It certainly wouldn't do too much harm for business! "I have to go and take that picture, so I'll see you later, Rin." He smothered a chuckle and headed that way, an extra jauntiness in his step.

Rin reached down and felt Keno's sweaty neck for heat, finding it amazingly not very hot. He would still need to be walked for a few minutes. Her still slightly dazed eyes found a familiar person and she began in that direction without even thinking, too full of her own happiness to be mean or gloating.

"Good ride Jay. You ran a good fourth. Niathra had trouble staying ahead of you." His dark eyed held confusion and distrust, was she being sarcastic? He looked closer at her expression but knew her well enough to know that was not her thing. She was being serious. He felt something within him open and tried to quell it but failed. She smiled at him and saw something close to softness in his dark eyes.

"You… had, good run too. Nice job." He managed to get out harshly. She looked slightly surprised for a moment and he almost took it back, but then she smiled. That moment he realized just how much better he liked it when she smiled at him then when she was angry. And suddenly it made more sense to see her face looking at him that way then in annoyance. He lost himself momentarily in her chocolate eyes, only snapping out of it when she began to ride away from him and towards the person who had come in second. He felt as if he should feel angry with himself for being nice to her, but surprised himself by not regretting it one bit. Instead he watched her go, a slight smile lifting the corners of his lips.

Stan saw the girl coming as soon as she turned toward him. He had been watching her carefully, trying to decide how to approach her. When he had seen what that jockey riding number seven had been trying to do, he had done his best to , ho, hoping to force her into making an early start, trying to stop something disastrous from happening. He had hoped that he would be stopping her from being trampled under thundering hooves, and had been surprised when she had pulled up just enough to let him beside her. When he had pulled up beside her he had expected to see anger or determination to win. What he had not expected was the thankfulness that flashed across her eyes and the quick apology her eyes had bestowed before she had turned her attention to the other side. He had not understood it then, but certainly did now. The way she had taken off, he knew what she was apologizing for, she was saying sorry because she knew she was going to win! He had not had time to be stunned at the time, because Niathra was trying to pull ahead of him and grab the second place trophy. He had had to battle for that one and had ended up with it only by a half of a length. He smiled at her as she approached, using his charm to keep her unbalanced. It worked and she was flustered enough to allow him to start the conversation.

"I see someone else likes to cool their own horse out and make sure they are taken care of correctly." His smile made her feel self-conscious and she blushed.

"Yeah, that and the only one who can touch Keno besides me is Inuyasha, but he has other things to do. Just the same, I like to do it myself." He was watching her with piercing eyes that seemed to see right through her as she rode along side him. She flushed and floundered, finally remembering why she had come over to talk to him in the first place.

"I want to thank you for doing what you did, even if in your mind you thought it would also increase your chances of winning." She grinned at him and he marveled at her intuitiveness once again. He had been thinking that it would put him into a position to win.

"I really have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." His smile told otherwise and she smiled softly back at him. "I only wonder what a beauty like you is doing on a horse when you could be living a royal life of ease?" He watched as she blushed prettily at his calling her a beauty, he did not expect an answer and was pleasantly surprised by one.

"I love horses and have always dreamed of racing them. I happened to notice that you do not carry a whip…" He chuckled, giving her an innocent smile and held out a hand, shrugging.

"Ah, what can I do? It hurts me deep within to hit one of these splendid animals, and I see no need for it. If the horse will not run without one, then it doesn't belong on the track." His simple logic drove all her theories of gentleness and willingness out and she ruefully shook her head. But he was right, what was the point of racing a horse that did not want to run?

He watched her and decided she was perfect. She was spirited and wild and beautiful, he did not know if there was a more perfect creature on this earth. He knew she must be gentle, the way she handled her horse foretold that. But she was also strong and smart. He had had a taste of that just now. She would have to be strong-willed to have gotten out on the track being female and riding without tack. It was obvious she was everything he had ever wanted. And it showed in his emerald green, seductive eyes that he was plainly attracted to her. He found it immensely amusing and attractive the way she seemed to flustered and unsure by his intense gaze. He rode closer until their legs touched and spoke in low, seductive tones as their legs brushed, sending lightening up sensitive nerve endings.

"I would really like to talk to you later on, maybe over dinner?" She brought her gaze to his, looking shocked. He hid his amused reaction and waited on her answer.

She pondered this thoughtfully. 'I don't see any reason not to go, really. I'll make sure and not go anywhere where we would be isolated, stay in public.

'But what about Inuyasha?' A voice cut in and nagged at her.

'What about him? There is nothing between us.' She snipped back at it.

'Yeah, okay, if you say so.' It replied.

'I'm going.' She decided. It would be fun, and this handsome man had saved her a bit of trouble today. Who knew, maybe it would turn into something pleasant. Hopefully at least a comfortable friendship. Something pricked at the back of her mind, a bad feeling, but she ignored it.

"Okay, what time and where?" She replied, hoping she wasn't making a mistake…

AN: yeah! Now, that's all folks! At least until next time I write. Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far. I know, it seems almost aimless so far, but don't worry, by the time its done there will be so many twists and turns that are all interrelated…

Like in the next chapter, actually, but I can't tell you what. All I will say is that there will be many different character points of view going on here. AND the great Sesshoumaru makes a long awaited appearance! YAY! Plus Sango, the devilishly handsome Koura, and maybe others. Can't wait to write it all!!! Just not tonight since it's going on 12:30 and I have three other fanfics to work on too.

RyuuAngel


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hello ppl. I finally got around to a new one, even though I'm hardly getting any reviews on this story. Oh well. For you people who do read this, here you go! And the ones that R&R, you guys get lollipops. You're welcome. Thanks for reviewing.

Um, more charas, possibly. Here they are:

Sesshoumaru- (Not Mine) A Handsome and wealthy racehorse owner like Inuyasha. They are only cousins, not brothers. He is cold and calculating, but not as bad as most people think he is. Stan rides under him. Sango is affiliated with him also, but I won't say how. He always dresses nicely without being gaudy, just elegant.

Sango- (Not mine) A pretty girl who has recently met with Sesshoumaru and struck up a deal with him. She idolizes Rin because of her daring to ride being female, and to ride without tack. She also loves horse, especially racing. But females don't race…

Chapter 5: Saved By The Gold

Rin adjusted her dress and stared at herself in the mirror of her hotel room. She didn't like to wear dresses like most women wore, and many people thought she was weird because of it. She just preferred tight breeches to ride in, finding them comfortable to work in also. She saved dresses for special occasions and going out only. She was talked about often because of this, and many people thought she was provocative because of the way the tight pants showed off her shapely legs. It had nothing to do with that, she just found them comfortable. She sighed and willed herself not to touch her hair, having done it very carefully and was afraid to mess it up. It was a mass of curls piled high top of her head, a few falling to frame her narrow and delicate face. She knew it looked good, she'd been told many times how elegant it looked on her. She was wearing a silky black dress that gave the appearance of being tight but really wasn't all that tight. It swirled down around her ankles, coming up a little higher in the front, almost dragging the floor in the back. It had a collar that went around her neck and left her shoulders and most of her slender back bare. It came to a point in the front, showing nothing, only subtly hinting. It was a bit provocative for her taste, but she hadn't worn it yet, and decided to try it out.

Now she was not going to back out of it and breathed a few times before the reflection of herself. Her makeup was only a little lip-gloss to highlight her already almost red lips, and just a little eye shadow and mascara to bring her eyes into better focus. The dark color above her pretty chocolate eyes brought them attention and kept people from noticing what she thought was a big nose. It was nothing of the sort, but that was the way she saw it. She bit her lip and moved away from the mirror to recheck her handbag for everything she night need. 

Make-up: (Ö) check.  
Money: (Ö) check.  
ID cards: (Ö) check.  
Knife in case something bad were to happen: (Ö) check.  
Hotel room key: (Ö) check.

She thought that was it. There wasn't anything else she needed, was there? Not that she could think of…

So she looked at the clock and saw that she would be late in another five minutes, and went out the door, bag in hand. She turned off all the lights and shut the door, locking it securely. She made her way out of the hotel and down the street where they were going to meet. The restaurant was an elegant one and she was glad she had dressed up. She walked in and looked around for him, not seeing him for many moments. Then she spotted his medium brown head from the back across the room. She started that way and came up quietly. When she was right behind him she spoke.

"Hey Stan!" She said loud enough to startle him without being too loud. He whipped his head around, already grinning, and beamed at her, boring his eyes into hers.

"Hey, beautiful. You look magnificent." His eyes ran down her body. He was plainly attracted to her, and she could tell, and she blushed deeply. "I thought you were going to come in your breeches." He joked. She smiled and sat across from him, ordering a non-alcoholic Shirley Temple. The waiter left and Stan started up a conversation, making subtle hints and grinning at her all the time. She was laughing and having a good time when the waiter returned, interrupting them, to give her her drink and ask if they were ready to order food. They both got shrimp plates and then continued to talk about racing with Stan dropping little innuendos here and there. She blushed many times and was sure she looked like a tomato.

"Rin, I still do not understand why you are not married to some rich man who will give you the world, like you so much deserve. You could have your horses, and maids and be lazy, and live in luxury. You should be." His eyes twinkled and she blushed at his implied hint but was not all that happy with the topic. So she came out with the truth.

"I don't want to marry just any man; he has to be the right man. I'll know when I find him. And besides, I couldn't just sit on my butt all day anyway… I'd get so bored! And I wouldn't have Keno. I'd rather give up all the riches in the world than give him up." She sighed and licked her lips, feeling that they needed lip-gloss. "Excuse me while I go to the bathroom to freshen up." She stood and smiled at him. He gestured for her to go ahead, overdoing it and making her laugh again. She walked to the bathroom with less than laughter on her face though. Stan made her laugh, but she felt uncomfortable around him. Something about him made her feel cautious around him. There was something there that bothered her, and she wasn't sure what it was. He was a good-looking guy, with broad shoulders, a handsome face, brown hair and amazing green eyes. But there was something else too, like something she was forgetting… 

Inuyasha's face popped into her mind and she started. Why was she thinking of him now? He was her friend, for sure, but he was nothing else to her. Although, when he'd kissed her, it was like sparks flying, she swore lightening had sizzled through them. But it was warm and comforting, stimulating yet soft. She sighed, she felt as though being here with Stan, she was cheating Inuyasha. But Inuyasha was betrothed to the beautiful and rich Kikyou. And he didn't think of her that way, thought it confused her why he had kissed her. Maybe he was just… Just what? She really had no idea.

She finished in the bathroom and looked into the mirror a moment before muttering, "Right," to herself and returning to their table. Suddenly she wished that it were Inuyasha sitting across from her instead of Stan, and then mentally slapped herself.

'Stop it!' She yelled at herself.

'I'm just telling the truth.' It said and faded.

She sighed; she must be mentally unstable, the way she talked to herself. She shook her head and saw Stan looking at her curiously.

"Am I that bad that you have to shake your head and frown like that? And I was told that I am fun dinner company." She smiled and realized she was being stupid, and felt bad.

"No it's not you, I was just thinking about something, that's all." She grinned in apology. He grinned back and had a conspiratorial look.

"Ah, men problems. I have the same problems with woman. Except they just all run away from me. I try to ask them why, but its always them, and never me. I never really understood what that meant." He had an arrested look and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. She had to admit, she would like being friends with him. He made her laugh easily and made her feel relaxed. But for some reason she had the urge to leave, and had been ready to excuse herself before he had said that. The problem was, they hadn't even gotten their food. She came up with several excuses but rejected them all. The food arrived, as well as someone else through the doors of the restaurant.

Sesshoumaru entered the restaurant, holding the door open for the woman with him. At first Rin did not realize it was not Inuyasha, but when his eyes flashed in her direction, it was apparent that this was not her employer, but a relative of his. His eyes met hers for a brief moment and then he whispered in his friends ear, whom Rin now took notice. The girl's facial structure was familiar, and Rin could remember her face from somewhere. Her black hair was left down, curling gently to her back. She had purple eye shadow on and no other make-up. Her dress was bright and colorful, but very pretty. It had a creamy color for a background and large red, pink and purple flowers on it. It was low cut and came only to her thighs. Sesshoumaru's eyes met hers again and he started in their direction. Stan saw where she was looking and turned to see what was so interesting. His eyes widened when he saw his employer coming towards them. They reached the table and looked at each other for a moment.

"Hi, can we help you?" Rin asked, not knowing what was going on. Stan gave her a quick smile.

"Rin, this is my employer, Sesshoumaru Takahashi." Rin looked up at him and offered a hand. He took it and nodded at her.

"I thought I knew you from somewhere. So you are related to Inuyasha. I ride under his stable." She smiled and released his hand. His eyes hardened.

"I am disgusted to say that I am related to that scum. I already knew who you are, everybody does after yesterday's performance, which I wanted to commend you on. Very commendable race." Stan winced when Sesshoumaru sent him a hard look. The girl with Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

"I am Sango Tsuko. I saw your race yesterday, and I also wanted to say how amazing that was. I think what really got to me was that you ride without tack. It was so beautiful to watch how you rode without using any sort of force on your horse. Truly a great accomplishment. I hear some rumors… you never know with rumors. You don't mind if I…?" She looked down at the seat next to Rin, who laughed at the pleading look.

"I'd love for both of you," She glanced at Sesshoumaru, "To join us for at least part of your meal." She invited. Stan did not object, though he looked like he wanted to. Sango quickly sat down next to her and turned her way to look her in the eyes comfortably while she finished what she was saying. Sesshoumaru sat gracefully on the other side of Stan. "You can ask, I don't mind." Sango's eyes lit and she bit her lip before going on eagerly.

"Is it true what they say about your horse having been an untamed and wild demon?" Sango blushed and looked down. Rin laughed outright and smiled.

"He was deemed untrainable when I first saw him, about a month ago. I gained his trust to the point where I could ride him in two weeks and the lord of the castle, Naraku, gave him to me." Sango's eyes widened.

"Its' true then?" San eye eyes were wide in wonder but before Rin could reply, the food came and then the newest arrivals ordered. Then while they ate Sango chatted a little before Sesshoumaru gave her a look. He sat back in his seat and watched Rin carefully, making her feel uncomfortable under his cold scrutinizing gaze.

"I hope you know that it is improper for you two to be seeing each other? Since you must compete against each other? The judges will disqualify one or both of you." Stan gave him a cold look and Rin looked surprised.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru nodded and then leaned forward and put his lean hands on the table.

"I also suggest you stay away from Stan. He may seem like a gentleman, but he just wants to fuck you. And I have had one incident where he was accused of stalking. So I suggest you don't see him again." Stan looked murderous, but Rin was too shocked to notice. Sesshoumaru motioned for Stan to come with him outside and Rin went to get up, sure that something bad was going to happen. Sango held her back and pushed her back down. Her eyes looked worried.

"Rin, I want to get your address and give you mine and exchange telephone numbers." She said as soon as Sesshoumaru and Stan were out the door. "I would like to talk to you more in depth, without others around. What Sesshoumaru said was true, so be careful around Stan, okay?" Rin nodded dumbly and the two men returned to the restaurant; Sesshoumaru was stoic, and Stan had the courtesy to look embarrassed. They sat down and Sesshoumaru smirked at her, the closest thing she had seen to emotion on his face since he had arrived. There was an uneasy silence before Sango cleared her throat.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the desk for a pencil and paper so we can keep in contact with each other." She smiled nervously at them all before rising and heading that way, quite a few men watching her swaying hips as she walked down to the front desk. She was not the only one to notice.

"I simply despise the way other men undress the woman you are with in public places." His voice held disgust, but there was irony in it too, the closest he would get to a joke. She was starting to recognize patterns in these people enough to see them for who they really were. She didn't know when she had started doing it, but it was very easy for her to judge people for what they really were, not the masks they wore. Very few were actually true to themselves, in particular, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. She had had a bad feeling about Stan, it why she had wanted to leave, and she did not question the sincerity of the words Sesshoumaru and Sango had told her. She had already known, on some level.

She was beginning to think she was crazy. Late at night, she would see shapes above her and know nothing was there; it was total darkness in her room. The only thing above her was her midnight blue wall. When she shut her eyes and concentrated, she could swear she could see a person's figure, with a colorful aura around them. Sango, for instance, was bright colors, with a few black swirling spots of anger and sadness. There were also intense warm colors, showing her pureness of heart and ability to love. Sesshoumaru, she was still confused about him. She had never seen colors so bright and with such a variety. They twisted and seethed unhappily. Ice blues and whites shot around him angrily; yet he sat there, unemotional, calm as could be, while inside his heart raged. That had astounded her, and how it seemed to strengthen when she had mentioned Inuyasha was amazing. It was so very confusing, and almost impossible.

Then there were the nights. She knew she had dreams, and every morning she awoke and remembered them for several moments, and then they slipped out of her fingers like water. She watched with an intense feeling of loss, but could not stop that they disappeared and left her feeling desolate. Then there were the dreams she did remember, scary dreams. Some she was almost sure were signs and warnings, but others were much more. She would dream about simple things, like an argument that escalated and ended up with something bad happening, like a scar on a friendship. Most of the time within the week, she would get a horrible feeling of déjà vu and remember having that exact conversation, and how it ended. So she would simply smile and pretend to agree with the person she was talking to and changed the outcome. Sometimes she was afraid that she wasn't supposed to change things, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't just let those things happen.

She sat uncomfortably across from the two men, one looking angry but subdued, the other graceful and stoic. She was aware that they were both studying her and tried to distract herself from meeting their intense and probing gazes. She had not tried to see Stan's colors and shut her eyes, imagining him, his presence. Dark orange shot around, something close to anger. A large portion of red clouded throughout him, smoky, not permanent and solid like warmth and love were. It was unstable, and impure. She did not like it, or the black that flashed through him every once in a while. It was not normal black, but pulsing and living. It fed upon the scattered red, his psyche.

Her eyes shot open to collide with golden orbs of intense light, flecks across them that so resembled another's. Stan was not a mentally stable person, but a good person underneath it all. She hoped he did nothing extreme to appease the darkness that shot through him and around him. She sighed, wiping a hand across her eyes. She really must be nuts, or just very tired. Aura's and the such were stuff people pretended to see to make money from people who believed or simply got a kick out of such things. It was nonsense, right?

Sango came back with utensils needed in hand and they shared phone numbers and address, surprising Rin with the information that Sango also lived with horses, at Sesshoumaru's barn. Just like she lived at Inuyasha's barn… She laughed and Sango smiled and told her it was neat.

"I think it is time for all of us to part. Sango must go home with me, I will give you a ride if you need one Stan." Sesshoumaru had stood, along with Sango who looked longingly at Rin. Stan sent Rin a quick glance she chose to ignore, and then nodded glumly. Rin stood next to Sango and gave her a quick hug, promising to get in touch with her as soon as she returned home from the racetrack.

"I don't see why you shouldn't pay our stable area a visit before you leave. We also have other entrees in tomorrow's races and will not be leaving until the day after." Sesshoumaru suggested. Sango glowed at him, which Rin did not miss. Did Sango have something for this cold man…? And he for her? Hmm… Interesting. She smiled at both of them.

"I will be sure to take up the offer. I had planned on exploring the grounds tomorrow anyway since I have not yet had time because of the race. I have to get home now before my eyes close themselves. Thank you for dinner." She smiled at them all before heading for the door. In her hurry she did not see a pair of eyes watching closely as she left, sad and hurt eyes that longed to be in another's embrace. He stood in the shadows and followed her retreating body down the dark street stealthily, his footsteps slightly uneven and loud, but was taken no notice of because of the hundreds of people milling on the crowded street.

AN: This one is pretty long. It may have seemed like a fill chapter, but it had a lot of info in it and hints. And another cliffy. I'm not sure I have any chapters in any story that do not end in that mean manner. Sorry!

RyuuAngel

REVIEW PLEASE!

ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE MOMENT:  
I'M MARRIED!


	6. Chapter 6

ET HEM! Lemon!!! Juicy, juicy, juicy. Nah, I'm horrible at it, but hey, At least I try. Don't read the first part if you don't like them. WARNING! There prolly will be more later on too. If you don't like it, write a complaint, give me a flame for all I care! Not that anybody has flamed me yet, but it will happen!! If I write long enough, there's bound to be someone outspoken enough to tell me they did not like my story! Come on people! I know there are people out there who like to criticize! Really, I don't mind!

Chapter 6: Misunderstanding

Rin walked down the sidewalk slowly, trying to stay awake. She felt very groggy all of the sudden and found herself almost tripping in her high-heeled shoes. She caught herself and reached down to pull them off, grateful for the cold dirt beneath her sore feet. And she thought paddock boots were uncomfortable, now she knew that the most uncomfortable shoes were really high-heeled ones. She put the shoes in one hand and looked up at the stars, noticing that quite a few were out. She dug her toes in the dirt, imagining she was on a beach staring out at the stars. She continued walking, occasionally glancing at the little fireballs high in the sky, and found herself outside her hotel. It was only a little way from the restaurant; she didn't know why she hadn't expected to get here so quickly. She turned toward the street for one last look at the beautiful twinkling night sky before going inside. A star seemed to wink at her and she smiled, but froze as a noise greeted her ears.

She looked quickly to the left, the way she had come, and squinted into the darkness. A figure could just be made out on the sidewalk coming slowly toward her, taking uneven, stumbling steps. Her hand slipped into her handbag and the knife fit eagerly into her hand. If the man was as drunk as he looked, he shouldn't be much trouble, but she felt wary just the same. What she presumed to be a he came clumsily closer and closer. She watched him closely; unsure if he was largely built or just had a large coat on. She could hardly stand it, just waiting for him to come, and felt herself shake. She was not that afraid, just becoming closer and closer to fear with each adrenaline filled moment.

A lamp flickered on close to her, making her shield her eyes and curse. If her eyes didn't focus soon, he would come upon her while she was half blind. She shaded them and felt the glare lessen as her eyes got used to the light and that same moment she brought her hand down he stepped into the lamp light. The hand holding the knife went slack as she recognized Inuyasha creeping steadily towards her. His eyes had a hollow, angry look, almost hungry. He had on a great hulking jacket that had made him look larger than he was. When he came within ten feet she could smell the alcohol on him and pulled her hand out of her knifeless handbag, shaking her head. Yep, this was her deadly pursuer. She almost laughed at how frightened she had been, she was not usually that easily scared. That kind of thing didn't get to her, normally. She wondered why on this night it did. A prickling of foreboding tickled her neck, but she shook it off and stepped toward him to greet him.

"Hey Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" His dilated eyes focused on her and he took a step closer, radiating emotion.

"Came ta see ya." His voice was slurred and not his own. He took another step toward her and almost fell, but she caught his upper-arm and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders for support.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Let's get you upstairs and something in your stomach. Hungry, aren't you?" He nodded and leaned against her as they made their way into the hotel. She passed the front desk and managed to get him in the elevator and leaned him against the wall. She pressed the number three, since that was the floor she was on, and went to stand next to him as they went up. He clutched the railing and stared fixedly at the door until they stopped and then tried to push himself away from the railing and walk on his own. He almost fell immediately and she rushed forward and caught his arm, once again putting it over her shoulders.

"I'm… sorry. Drank too much." He stuttered and she smiled at him.

"It's okay, no worries!" They passed room 113 and 114 and then arrived at hers, 115. She dug the key out of her purse and stuck it in the doorknob, turning it and hearing it click as it unlocked. She opened the door and helped him inside, closing it behind them and locking it. She brought him over to the bed and set him on it, making sure he could sit up. Food service would be the quickest way to put him to sleep and she dialed the number quickly, ordering a bowl of ramen noodles and a pitcher of water. Then she put the phone back down and sat on the bed next to Inuyasha to wait.

"Why are you so drunk? You have entrees in races tomorrow!" She said quietly and gently. He turned to look at her and swayed nearer. She gulped and did not move.

"Why 'as ya wit Sesshoumaru?" He said unclearly. She knew what it was he was asking though. How did he know she had seen Sesshoumaru tonight?

"He came into the restaurant while I was having dinner with Stan Lexo. He wanted to compliment me on my race, was all. Oh, and to warn me about Stan. I guess the guy's some kind of nut." She looked sheepish at that and nearly jumped when she felt Inuyasha grab her hand in his own. His angry eyes were now locked on hers like he had never been drunk and his words came out clear.

"You went out with Stan? Feh!" His hand was holding hers tightly, almost painfully. She was startled by the hurt and anger in his eyes, unsure of why he would care. Maybe it was because he had been worried about what Stan would do? He knew about him maybe and was mad because she had been with him?

"Yeah, I did go out with him, but that was before I knew what he was. Did you know he's been accused of stalking?" She asked incredulously. He dropped her hand and turned away from her.

"Yea, I know. He could have…" Inuyasha faltered and did not try to finish. So he was worried. Huh. Well, they were friends; she supposed he had a right to be worried after hearing the things she had. She studied him while his back was to her and saw how tense his muscles were, and how heat seemed to radiate off of him. She touched his arm gingerly and he jumped like he had been burned.

"Do you want to take this huge coat off? It's hot in here." He nodded and she watched as he shrugged it off, and then the sweatshirt that was under it. Now all he had on was a white tank top that clung to him and showed how muscular he was. She took his stuff and forced herself to stop gawking at him. 'He's engaged to Lady Kikyou. He's engaged already! He's freakin' engaged and I can't have him!' She kept chanting, but still could not help wanting him. She slipped out of her own coat and put it on the rack, before going back to put her purse on the nightstand and turning to Inuyasha.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable. I should be back before the food arrives." He did not respond and she took that as acquiescence. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change, almost not coming out when she realized what she put on. A black tank top that came down low in the front and only went halfway down her stomach was her shirt, and a pair of cut off blue-jean shorts were her pants. Finally she swallowed and shook her head, resolutely coming out of the bathroom and putting the dress on a hanger, deliberately ignoring Inuyasha. She put the dress away and then finally faced him, still surprised at the warmth that filled her when she saw his lean body. His eyes stared at her, and she felt as though she was naked beneath his penetrating stare. She swallowed nervously and his eyes roamed up and down her body.

A sharp knock on the door finally made her look away from him and she gratefully opened the door to allow the hotel employee to bring in the food she had ordered. She brought it over to Inuyasha and shut the door behind the guy, flushing when he stared at her much like Inuyasha had. She quickly shut the door before Inuyasha noticed, having learned something from their conversation a minute ago. Apparently he didn't like other guys openly checking out his friends and employees.

"I'm not hungry." Came clearly from the man on her bed. She turned back to him and frowned.

"Come on. You have to eat it now that I got it for you." She tried to cajole him into eating so he would go to sleep.

"I ate earlier." He insisted in a low voice. She came over and sat next to him again, sighing. Now what was she going to do with him?

Suddenly she felt movement and did nothing but watch as Inuyasha closed his hand around her upper arm and pulled her close to him before kissing her. From the way he had grabbed her, she expected his kiss to be harsh, brutally possessive, but when his lips touched hers, they were gentle and loving. She forgot all else as his lips explored hers, making something wake up and roar in her ears. Her eyes fluttered closed and she returned his kiss experimentally. His other hand laid itself warmly on her inner thigh and she felt lightening zoom through her and end in the spot between her legs. His hand rubbed her inner thigh gently and she felt herself grow damp and moaned into his kiss. His fingers brushed the spot through her shorts and she caught her breath. She felt him pushing them backward, onto the bed, but did nothing to stop him, she didn't want him to. She fell lightly back onto the bed somehow managing to not break that kiss.

He laid his body carefully on top of hers and flexed his hips into hers. She gasped and he caught it in a kiss and let his hands roam up her body. His right hand brushed up and over her breast, making the flesh tingle. His thumb grazed the nipple and made more lightening zoom and pool down low. He pulled his lips from hers and peeled her shirt up. She was breathing hard and erratically. His mouth seared her nipple upon contact and she cried out, digging her fingers into his silver locks. He sucked eagerly and she managed to suppress the moans that threatened to come out of her. She felt his other hand stroke in between her legs through her shorts and was unable to stop from crying out. Something inside of her ached for more and she pushed against his hand when he did it again. His mouth left her breast and she whimpered at the loss. He looked imploringly into her eyes as his hands went to the top of her shorts. He slowly undid the button and unzipped them, waiting for her to reject. She could see in his eyes he was sure she would stop him.

She brushed his hands away and saw that he thought his worst fears were confirmed. But when she pulled her shorts and underwear off and flung them off the bed the hunger returned full force to his eyes and he came down to kiss her passionately, delving his tongue into her mouth and mating with hers furiously. His hand traveled down her side and then her stomach and stopped at her fringe of hair. He slowly slid his fingers down and cupped her, she twisted closer. He stroked her hesitantly, pressing gently. She cried out and he felt wetness greet his fingers.

She felt as if she was waiting for something, something wonderful, and felt it quake her. His fingers explored her and then found her bundle of nerves, making her writhe with pleasure when he rubbed and flicked it. Something was building inside of her that threatened to hit at any moment. She trembled when he rubbed her again and lubricated his fingers in her wetness before pressing two of his fingers into her slowly. She bucked her hips and felt them slid farther, gasping as they did so. He pumped them in and out of her, pressing against the insides of her, making her squirm in delight. Her muscles tightened and then it broke, and she fell down softly and was carried away in pleasure. A warm afterglow filled her and spread slowly, lazily. His lips found hers again and his fingers teased her nipples. Soon they were aching with his touch and she felt his manhood brush against her thigh teasingly. She didn't know when he had removed his pants; it must have been after her orgasm. His lips nibbled her neck as he reached his hand down and positioned himself outside her opening, preparing to enter her. He teased her with the tip, moistening it in her juices, before pushing slowly inside.

Inuyasha felt overwhelmed with pleasure feeling her slick walls envelope his cock. They pressed around him as he pushed slowly further. He waited to hit her barrier, but it never happened. His slid all the way into her, her body squeezing his length all the way to the hilt. He felt surprise and anger take him, she wasn't a virgin. She'd given herself to someone else besides him. He pulled out of her and pushed back in roughly, possessively, feeling her come up to meet him equally hard. He cried out hoarsely as the friction of their flesh tingled and spread. Harder and harder he pounded, in pleasureful anger. She screamed his name when her muscles tightened around him and he gave a final thrust and came inside of her, all of his muscles going slack as he collapsed on top of her.

Rin gasped for breath and felt a warm glow surround her. That had been nothing like when he had used his fingers. The feeling had made her oblivious to all else except the scorching need to reach higher and harder. She felt a little short of breath and realized it was because Inuyasha was lying heavily on top of her, unmoving. She stroked his face lovingly and felt him stir. Slowly he rolled over and took her with him, disconnecting them. She rested her head against his shoulder and almost instantly fell asleep, Inuyasha doing so soon after.

Rin felt herself being slowly dragged from her restful sleep and almost groaned. She had never slept so well in her life; she was not ready for it to end. She snuggled deeper and realized she was not snuggling into a pillow. Her eyes flickered open in surprise and bare flesh greeted her hazy eyes. She blinked rapidly, but it was still there. His tawny muscular chest had been her pillow through the night. She settled her cheek back against him, blowing out a sigh. The night before came rushing back like a movie playing over in her mind. Except this movie held little for seeing, it was mostly felt. Warmth rushed over her and her cheeks burned. She couldn't believe she had done that! What in the world had taken over her? Her mind had been temporarily inhabited by another force with no morals, it seemed. Damn, this was not a good situation, what with Inuyasha engaged and all. She supposed she could keep quiet about it, and watch him get married to Kikyou…

A pain like no other infested inside her breast and clenched terribly on her heart, making her next breath shudder. Imagining Inuyasha with someone else, to never be with him like this again, hurt horribly. She tried to see herself watching from a distance while they were married, sealing their vows. Her throat tightened unbearably and she covered her mouth with her hand, stifling the sob that tried to escape. When had she started to care for him that way, to see him like that? He was her employer for Christ sakes! She should NOT hold these feeling for him!

And yet, as she stared into his features, she could feel no remorse, nothing that even resembled guilt in her heart. All she felt was deep warmth for the man that she was nestled into. She smiled and saw just how innocent his face looked while asleep. His forehead was relaxed, the usual creases smooth, his worried, emotional eyes hidden beneath a curtain of lashes. She brushed a stray lock of silver hair out of his face and left her hand there, watching as his eyelids flickered and his brow furrowed, his innocence lost. She stroked his cheek lightly, waiting for him to finish waking.

He blinked his eyes blearily and then focused on her, staring at her as if she was some kind of hallucination he just realized was real. A smile graced his lips and he raised a hand to brush her bangs back off of her face. She returned his smile freely and sighed. She disentangled herself from the sheets and stood up, suddenly painfully aware of her half-nakedness. She blushed and grabbed one of the blankets, wrapping it securely around her bottom half. When she looked at Inuyasha again he had a smirk on his face and was shaking his head.

"Being bare-assed bothers you?" He asked amusedly. She glared at him before rushing to grab her shorts and going in the next room to put them on quickly. She returned to see he was still chuckling at her, unabashedly lying out on the bed with his arms behind his head, propping him up. She blushed at seeing his naked bottom half, his member clearly aroused. She turned away.

"Are you going to get dressed?" She asked in a shaky voice, feeling herself getting turned on at the very sight of him. She hugged her arms around herself and reprimanded herself silently.

"I have a better idea." She heard him say then heard the sounds of the bed creaking, signaling that he was rising from it. She could feel him getting closer to her and then felt his breath on her neck. She felt his arms encircle her and his lips touch her neck lightly, sending shivers through her. She drew in a shaky breath and allowed him to turn her around and press his body into hers, her pulse going crazy. There was a throbbing sensation coming from the nether regions of her body that choked her breath. She looked up into his eyes and saw desire glazed in them, and seriousness that spoke of something else. He kissed her gently but when she opened her mouth to deepen it, he pulled away and caught her hand, leading her to the bed, still only half dressed. She gulped and looked into his eyes to keep from staring down at his large erection.

He sat on the bed and then pulled her into his lap, but not how she expected. She was pulled up so her legs were across his lap and she was facing his right, his arms wrapped around her. She laid her left hand on his chest and her right went up into around his neck. He pulled her head against his chest and she stayed like that, unsure of why he was acting this way.

"Rin, I…" He stopped and shook his head. She twisted into a position she could see his eyes and noticed they were troubled. He was probably trying to find a nice way to tell her this whole night had been a mistake, a drunken mistake. Her eyes filled and she looked away.

"Don't say it. I don't care." She struggled out of his arms and stood over him like a sad avenging angel. "Please don't come near me while you are drunk again. I ask you to leave, now." She said in high-pitched tones, her voice raising and cracking at the end. His eyes registered surprise and hurt before he stood and took a hesitant step towards her.

"Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but clearly it isn't what I was going to say." He started to say.

"Really? Well, I'm sorry if I already guessed that you were going to tell me that this was a mistake. I don't want to hear it! NOW LEAVE!" She screamed at him. He took a step backwards and looked thoroughly perplexed now.

"Mistake…?" He shook his head. "That is not was I was going to say. What happened last night was not some mistake. Just because I was drunk…" He was cut off again by her angry voice.

"Oh yeah, then what was it, an act of love?" She spat. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks and she trembled with misdirected rage. Finally she turned away from him, ashamed at her show of emotion. He sighed in frustration and walked up close to her, stopping just a foot from her.

"Idiot. It wasn't just some drunken urge. Do you remember the day I kissed you behind the racing barn?" She hunched her shoulders and laughed hollowly, nodding. "Why do you think I kissed you?" He asked; prodding.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She asked, almost snarling like a hurt kitten. Her voice held darts, poison darts sent to wound him. He deflected them with the next thing he said.

"It was the same reason as the reason I made love to you last night. I… hold deep feelings for you." For some reason the Damned L word would not come out right now. Well, it was a loaded word.

'Hold Feelings for?' Did that mean…? Finally angry curiosity made her ask. She turned around and faced him, the tiniest bit of hope shining through.

"More than Kikyou?" Her voice sounded weak, almost scared. His smile reassured her more than his words.

"Yes. I have an obligation to Kikyou, that is all. I am supposed to be affianced to her and marry her when she turns 15 and four years of age." He cursed when she recoiled and seemed to shrink back from him when he said that. Damn, he should keep his fucking mouth shut. He held out an arm carefully and gripped her shoulders gently, remembering the resistance her pride forced upon her and being gentle. He pulled her to him slowly and pressed her against him, cupping her head against his chest. She stayed stiff for a moment before finally relaxing her hips into his and melting into him. He caught his breath as a burst of fire plunged into his loins, and she started but relaxed back into him.

"I have three months before Kikyou turns of age to figure out a way to null the betrothal." He told her in her ear. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"Why would you do that?" She said, trying to sound naive. He sighed and had to remember she wasn't stupid, just trying to test him.

"Because I l…" He choked and tried again. "I Love you." He stuttered and finally got out gently. "I have ever since that day I saw you with Keno, talking softly to him…" She took that bit of information without really getting the implications of that last part. All she felt was a great swelling in her chest, she felt ready to burst!

"Oh, Inuyasha. I've, well, Actually, I just figured out I love you last night before you came. But it doesn't really matter, does it? I love you." She smiled up at him through more tears, this time they were happy ones. His eyes loomed close and she closed her eyes and tipped her head to receive his kiss. His lips nibbled hungrily at hers and she returned it just as ravenously. He scooped her up and walked over to the bed, gently setting her on it. She smiled but then it suddenly left her face and her eyes went large in worry.

"What?" He asked in horror. Was she going to take back everything she had just said? NO! She couldn't!

"Look at what time it is! The races are going to start in 15 minutes!" She said, pointing at the clock, which, sure enough, said that it was quarter of 9. Inuyasha stood and scrambled for his clothes.

"Damn!" He rushed into the shower to get ready for the race his own horse was entered in.

LA LA LA!! I'm so happy! They are together now!  
But, (bwa ha ha), there are more complications and worrisome things to worry about. And lets see if I can sneak some lemons in there… Ya know, if I get enough reviews… perhaps. By the way, PLEASE REVIEW!

RyuuAngel


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!! Please don't take it out by not reviewing. I'd much rather have you rant and rave about how long it took me, believe me, if your persuasive enough, or mad enough, it will get my butt in gear better.

Hey, I wanted to let you know that the name of the chapter is purely my imagination having probs. What I meant it to mean is like, well, losing your mind. Get it?

Chapter 7: Losing It

Inuyasha hurried into the race-grounds, dwelling on the woman he had left to shower and meet him there later. He sighed and continued on his way down the aisle, coming to his own section where he had seven horses stabled. Besides Keno, Niathra, and Deca, he also had his own horse, Katou, plus a veteran horse that would be racing in the other division today. He did not have the steam he once had had, but He was still a good horse, a strong and steady racer, always winning him a small purse. There were also two colts that were learning to stretch their legs. Niathra had another race this morning, and so did the two colts. Katou raced in the third one, but that was a while from now. There were no races planned for the afternoon, and they would probably start to pack up in preparation for leaving on Monday morning.

He entered the tack-room and saw that his not-so-lazy-and-forgetful employees were all doing what they were supposed to. Everything was all set to go and he breathed easier, finally letting his worry lessen. He spotted Monty and grinned, walking over to the large man who was grooming one of the colts that would be racing in the second race.

"Hey Monty, I think you deserve a raise." He announced to his trainer. Monty stood straight up and turned around, quickly returning his grin. He had dirt trails from the work and dust.

"Yeah, so where were you, boss? It ain't like you to be late." His eyebrows rose and he winked in a conspiratorial fashion. "Shouldn't you be thinking that stuff over before just jumping into it?" He said. Inuyasha chose to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Your right, jumping right up to giving out raises is a bit much. How about a nice letter of recommendation?" He said seriously. Monty gave him an exasperated look and blew out a breath.

"That wasn't what I was talking about and you know it." The trainer said, frustrated. "I meant the girl, and you know it." Inuyasha's expression didn't waver much, but his eyes dropped a little.

"Than I guess my meddling trainers need to keep their shitty noses to themselves." He said quietly, slightly angered. Monty's eyebrows shot up and he shook his head.

"Fine, but don't ask me for any advise later on when you need it." He turned back to grooming the colt and barked out orders to a kid who had fallen in love with the colt.

"Shippou, go and get Rika's tack." The kid scampered off to do just that and Inuyasha stood lost in thought until someone, annoyed by his obstruction of the aisle, asked him rather rudely to move. He moved back out of the way and noticed it was the rider who rode seventh in yesterday's maiden race, the guy who had tried to sabotage Rin and Keno. He looked around and noticed everything seemed to be under control here, his two colts were all set for the second race, and they were already starting preparations on Katou for his race, the third one. He had at least a half an hour before he would need to be here again.

Inuyasha followed the rude and dirty rider as he headed out back of the barns for a cigarette, glad to have caught him at this time. He smiled softly at his luck and crept stealthily closer, jumping at the thin man suddenly and putting his hand over the scared fighting man's mouth to cut off the cry of surprise.

Rin stretched and got up off the bed, rising slowly as her muscles pulled and complained. Well, her late night activity was something her muscles were not used to. She stretched up as tall as she could before coming down and touching her toes, ignoring her protesting muscles. She sleepily looked around the messy room and started to pick it up, piling up all of her dirty clothes into one pile and then putting the clean ones back into her duffle bag. She grabbed a plastic bag out of her duffle and put all the dirty ones in there. After poring through her bag, she found a clean pair of jeans and a tank top that had a V-neck that did not go too low. She grabbed a large sweatshirt in case it was still cool out and then slapped her forehead, remembering that she needed a shower, especially after last night.

Rin groaned in annoyance and grabbed a towel off the dresser the hotel provided before going into the bathroom and throwing her clothes off and jumping into the shower. She turned the water on pretty hot and washed her body vigorously, then her hair and then put some conditioner in it. She pulled her hair over her shoulder to keep it from getting rinsed out and turned the water down until it was cool. She waited a moment more to let the conditioner set before slipping under the colder water and rinsing it out. By the time she turned the water off she was shivering and the humid air of the small bathroom felt pretty good.

She looked at her watch sitting on the sink and swore when she saw that it was almost time for the first race to start. She decided to hell with shaving her legs today and just did her armpits, hating the prickly feeling of hair under her arms. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and put some deodorant on before throwing her clothes back on. She rubbed some lotion on her hands and put her ring on her pointer finger of her right hand and then her thin silver watch on her left wrist. It had been a present from her mother a few months before she had died. Rin stared at it for many moments, lovingly running her fingers over the engraved horses on it before yanking herself back to reality and seeing the time. It was already 9 and she had probably would miss the first race and would get there just as the first one ended if she left now.

The bag of dirty laundry leered at her from across the room as she left the bathroom and she sighed, grabbing it and deciding Inuyasha could tell her all about it. If she hurried, she would make the third race. She slung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed her purse, remembering that the key to the room was still in there. She locked the door and shut it behind her, hoisting the bag so it didn't fall off her shoulder. The halls were empty and so was the elevator as she climbed in and pushed the bottom floor button. The doors shut and she felt the familiar swoop in her stomach as it went down. The doors dinged and they opened and she walked out and to the receptionist's desk, thankful there at least was someone there.

"Hello, could I find out where the nearest Laundromat is?" She asked politely. The woman behind the desk looked up from her magazine, thankfully not pornography, and raised her eyebrows. Rin bit her lip at the woman's obvious annoyance at being interrupted and tried not to roll her eyes.

"Just down the street on the right." Was all she got before the woman went back to her magazine. Rin sighed in frustration and decided to ask anyone she saw for better directions. She turned and went out the door before she did something drastic. She turned right and went down the sidewalk, stopping at a promising looking antique shop. She went in and to the register. The guy behind it smiled at and she smiled back thankfully. Thank god it wasn't another one of those people like the receptionist at the hotel.

"Hello, can I help you?" The guy asked. He looked about 18, perhaps 6 feet tall. He had black hair and brown eyes and almost familiar features… she'd seen him somewhere.

"Yes, can you please tell me where I can find a Laundromat?" She asked, gesturing to the bag of clothes on the floor. He glanced at it and grinned before answering.

"Yeah, right down the road here, about three buildings down on the right. It's called Koharu's. Can't miss it." He said amiably. She thanked him and picked up her bag, feeling eyes follow her all the way out the door. Sure enough, when she looked into the shop, he was staring at her retreating back. But instead of looking away guiltily like most guys did when she caught them watching her, he smiled softly, giving her an eerie feeling. She shook it off and forced herself not to look back at him as she headed down the street.

She walked down the street quickly, passing the three buildings and immediately coming onto a quaint little place. She thanked the guy mentally for sending her somewhere small and not a huge place that would be busy as all hell on a Sunday. She walked in and saw the washers on the left, dryers on right. She went to the left side of the little place and opened to lid to see clean, if older washers, the one she opened being the same inside as out. She turned on the water and put the detergent in, then her clothes. There wasn't much, just some underwear, and two pair of jeans and t-shirts and a pair of old ratty breeches. Oh and the sweatshirt she had been wearing at the barn for the last two days. She shut the washer and tried to figure out something to do for the next ten or fifteen minutes. The cute black haired guy that ran the register in the antique shop jumped into mind and she decided to go and thank him and then maybe stay there to window shop while her clothes dried.

Rin decided to go and do just that and walked out of the Laundromat to go the short distance to the store she had passed. The third building between she squinted her eyes and frowned, thinking maybe she had just not seen it. She passed the third building and stood in front of where the shop should have been, her hands on her hips and her face drawn into a perplexed frown. Okay, either she was really messed up or… she was losing it. There was no other explanation. Buildings did not simply get up and move away. She blew out a breath and turned around and saw the same cheap motel opposite just like on the way here. Damn. The antique shop had just up and disappeared.

She ran her fingers nervously through her hair and wished it were there, prayed when she turned around it would be there again she had just been losing it for a moment. That would be acceptable, but to have it disappear totally…

She turned around and sure enough, there was the building, sitting there just like the first time she had seen it. Shivers went down her back and she bit her lip, heading nervously for it, almost afraid that at any second it would disappear. She opened the door slowly and looked to see the same guy at the register, smiling at her.

"Hello Can I help you?" Asked the black-haired man. She smiled and shook her head. The register looked the same, all of the antiques she had seen before were in the same places, and everything was the same as before. This reassured her slightly, but the way the cashier had addressed her bothered her, like he hadn't seen her before. She swallowed and decided it too was apart of her over-active imagination.

"Hi, I just wanted to thank you for the directions and browse the shop a little while my clothes were going." She offered, he frowned when she finished.

"What?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

"I said that I came a minute ago, and asked directions, ya know? I was just thanking you." She was getting annoyed quickly. Was the guy retarded?

"You were just in here a few minutes ago, weren't you?" His chocolate eyes looked worried and she cocked her head sideways.

"I, yeah, I was. What is going on here?" She took another step toward him and he pursed his lips.

"Ah, shit. Come over here." He slid out from behind the counter and motioned for her to follow him out behind a curtain. She took a few hesitant steps in that direction, curious as to what was going on. With the previous weirdness she had just witnesses she thought she was ready for anything. But she was to be wrong.

"Come back here, I need you to hurry and trust me, please. Things could go way out of wack if we don't get you out of sight." There was nothing behind the curtain, which reached the floor, and nothing for him to use against her. So she cautiously stepped behind it and he stepped out, adjusting it so she was not visible.

"Listen, stay here, and don't move. And whatever you do, don't look until I tell you to. I know you don't understand, but this is important." She could feel the seriousness in his words and the underlying urgency. She nodded, confused, but stayed behind the curtain as he headed back to the register.

Rin stayed very still for a few moments, curiosity and edginess playing at her brain, making her finicky. Finally she decided that whatever the guy said was so important wouldn't really hurt if she took a quick peek. Just as she was about to peek from behind the curtain she heard the door to the shop open and something being set on the floor.

"Hello, can I help you?" She heard him ask from behind the register. A short silence greeted her ears before she heard a very familiar voice.

"Yes, can you please tell me where I can find a Laundromat?" The female's voice asked sweetly. Rin's jaw fell open and she could not stop herself from peeking from behind the curtain. She was so stunned at what she saw that she nearly collapsed.

Another one of herself, another Rin stood there, the same black tank top, the same blue LEI jeans, and the bag of dirty laundry on the floor. The Rin behind the curtain watched herself smile at the black-haired man and she wanted to scream, to jump out and yell, to do something. But she stood there and watched herself.

"Yeah, right down the road here, about three buildings down on the right. It's called Koharu's. Can't miss it." The guy smiled at her, the one by the register, and Rin watched as her other self thanked the guy and slung the bag over her shoulder and walk out of the shop. By that time she wasn't seeing it anymore though, her mind was reeling out of control. Her eyes were glazed over and she slowly slid down the wall behind her and let her knees flop sideways.

She had just watched herself do something she had done just a few minutes ago. Rin took several breaths, but she was still behind the curtain, sitting there confused as hell.

"Hey." The curtain swung back to a worried looking cashier. "I told you not to look, now listen. I know what you just saw was weird, but you're going to have to forget it and in about ten minutes you'll have to go back and check your laundry. It'll be like nothing ever happened." He held out his hand to her and helped her up, brushing her clothes off from where she had gotten dirt on them from the dusty wall. She stayed numb for a moment more before snapping out of it and turning on him suddenly, almost in hysterics.

"What the hell is going on here? I come in here and ask for directions, and then when I came back the shop wasn't there! All I did was wish I wasn't seeing things and going nuts, and poof! It appears out of nowhere! I come in, and you tell me to hide here and the best part of all comes next. I see myself getting directions that I just got not ten minutes ago! I'm just a tad confused here!!" She yelled at him. He cringed and frowned, staring into her eyes like he thought he would get the answers from deep within them.

"Well, I'm very sorry you had to witness that. You must be quite powerful to break down that barrier…" Her eyes widened and he slapped his own forehead. "Shit, that was not supposed to slip." She raised her eyebrows and he sighed.

"Hold up." He went into the back room and was gone for a few minutes and then returned to a fuming and annoyed Rin. She spun from where she had been pacing and he motioned for her to follow him again. This time when she followed, much more boldly than last time, they went through a doorway. A staircase was on the other side and she followed him up them and through another door. She entered a room that appeared to be someone's home, a TV and couch on the right side, two doors on the left, and a small kitchen straight ahead. He sat on the couch and motioned for her to do the same. She looked around a little more, noting its cleanliness, even though it wasn't neat. The couch looked worn but also clean. She sat down next to him gracefully, before turning to look at him square in the face with inquisitive, annoyed eyes. He smiled until the annoyance left her eyes and they softened.

"Alright, well, my name is Kohaku. This shop is for someone in need of help, it is supposed to disappear right after. I'm not sure about the technicalities of it, all I know is that there's an old Miko that works that part of it. The barrier was down for the moment because of how little people were using it. Usually we don't do directions and stuff like that, but I figured it would be okay because of how slowly today was going. Seems I made a little mistake." He laughed ruefully.

Rin thought she was starting to understand. She waited anxiously for the rest, wanting to know if her guesses were right.

"You walked in, got your directions, but something happened when you walked in. I really don't know what, but you seemed familiar almost." Rin interrupted him.

"Really? That was the same feeling I got. I think it was part of the reason I came back." She informed him. He looked slightly surprised but not very. Finally he continued.

"Yeah? Well, after you left the barrier went up and then I'm guessing to you it seemed like you came back here. But somehow, because you wished to see it again I'm guessing, it sent you back in time to just after Kaede took the barrier down five minutes before you came. That's the part I still don't understand." He said, shaking his head slowly. Rin sat very still, trying to understand. So her wish to not feel crazy had really just made things worse in the end. Damn her! If only she had just walked away from the shop and thought she had hallucinated it. That sure would be a hell of a lot easier! Damn!

"What I don't understand is why yea brought yonder girl up here and told her such things." An old, crackly but still rich voice scolded. Kohaku stood up and smiled an apology to the old and bent woman that stood in the doorway to the room. Rin looked doubtfully at the woman, not sure what to do. The woman helped her out with that.

"My name is Kaede. What be yours, dear child?" She said in her raspy voice. Rin stood up and took the outstretched hand in her own.

"My name is Rin." She answered, hating the way she had nothing to add to it. Her father had died while she was young, and her mother had just used her maiden name. Rin didn't really have a name, an identity. It had bothered her when she had first found out, and then her mother had died soon after. It had ceased to bother her finally, but she still felt stupid when people asked her what her full name was and she could not answer them.

"Well, Rin, it seems you have had a little adventure. Kohaku explained about the barrier, but I don't understand it completely either. A weird predicament, this is." Kaede sat down on the couch and Rin stood up abruptly.

"I really would love to stay and see what other weird things can happen, but I have to go back and finish my laundry so I can watch the rest of the race. I had an… interesting time talking to you, thank you and goodbye." She said in clipped, but polite tones. Kaede was smiling and Kohaku's smile was soft, almost sad. She really would like to meet him under better circumstances. Maybe she would someday. He could be a very nice friend. Rin stopped at the door and gave a final wave before heading down the stairs and out of the shop, glancing at it every once in a while. The third time she looked over her shoulder, the little shop was gone, like it had never been there.

"I told you my part of the bargain, now what's yours again?" Golden eyes flashed in a dominant stare as he glared at the man cowering at his feet. The very same guy who had tried to sabotage Rin's race. 

"I will never jeopardize any riders from your stable ever again." The guy's voice trembled in fear. "I promise." He stuttered in his whining, pleading, grossly pitiful voice. The number seven rider flinched and shook harder as Inuyasha moved. His hands wound in the guys jacket front and he lifted the guy up and right off his feet so he was just above eye level with him. The guy struggled pointlessly against his hold, but ceased when Inuyasha spoke.

"You had better promise. You know what happens if I ever catch you doing that again." Inuyasha said in a low voice, making the guy let go of his hands and cover his nuts.

"Don't hurt me… I won't!" He pleaded desperately. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust and dropped him. The skinny rider struggled to his unsteady feet and ran, stumbling away from him, taking the back way to his stable's area on the Madenia grounds. Inuyasha had a sly grin on his face when he walked out from behind the barns and back to his area of the barn. They wouldn't have any more trouble with that guy, not after he'd threatened to cut the guy's nuts off and make him eat them. That idiot knew better than to touch Rin now, and if he hadn't learned his lesson, Inuyasha would be there.

He hated being around so many people. That was the worst part about horses, far too many people. Most of them stank, not seeming to know what hygiene was, or were just plain foolish. There were a few he could put up with, including Sango, she always smelled sweet and acted somewhat decently, and the girl who had won the maiden race yesterday, Rin. He liked the way she could handle horses, it was beautiful. Sango was dying to know more about it, and he was trying to do a much as he could, being subtle, to help her. For instance, it was not his normal custom to invite possible adversaries to his stable, or even the stable area. Rare indeed. Sango had known, he had seen it by happy she was when he mentioned it at dinner the other night. He hoped to have Sango draw her into his place, and work for him instead of his disgusting cousin. Her training ability was very good, and he wanted it. And Sango was unknowingly helping him out with his plan.

AN: Bye Bye Birdy, oh no, that's my mind! Lol!  
I'm going abso-effing-lutely nuts here!  
YAY for craziness!

Please review!!!

I don't much like this chapter either, but boo-hoo, hopefully someone will…

NOTICE!

If you would like to be emailed for this fic, or for any of my fics, please email me. You will need to specify this fic, or one of the others, or as many as you'd like to be emailed for. If you want to be emailed for ALL of my fics, let me know, and I'll add you. 

I hope you enjoy my efforts. Please feel free to email me with anything, questions, comments, ideas. I look forward to hearing from you.

RyuuAngel


End file.
